The Prime Number Preference
by moulesfrites
Summary: Set during S8E15 The Comic Book Store Regeneration. What if Sheldon handled his anger and jealousy towards Amy and Barry Kripke working together a little differently?
1. Chapter 1

**Set during S8E15 The Comic Book Store Regeneration. What if Sheldon handled his anger and jealousy towards Amy and Barry Kripke working together a little differently? **

**A/N: slightly out of character. Please note the rating.**

**Please be kind when you review. **

**This starts at the opening scene of S8E15 The Comic Book Store Regeneration. Some dialogue directly from the show; I do not own this. **

"Anyway, thanks again. Cooper, suck eggs." And with that, Barry Kripke exited the laboratory.

Sheldon had been affronted during the entire exchange between his professional rival Barry, and his long term girlfriend Amy. Bringing her a bottle of wine because of her brilliant insights in string theory, no less. As if Amy needed the confirmation. Least of all from Kripke.

Unable to hold in his anger an longer, Sheldon turned to his girlfriend with his eyebrows raised. "Since when do you help out Barry Kripke?"

Amy seemed undisturbed by the tone of his voice as she began to explain to Sheldon that she'd just been helping out a fellow scientist. While she was explaining however, her thoughts drifted away. How dare he speak to her that way? He was accusing her of handing out her math on street corners, like a woman of ill repute. Now, it were _her _anger levels which were rising. This idiotic rivalry was something that needed to be out of the way anyway. This would have been a good start. Leave it up to Sheldon to be petty about this.

"You're being petty."

"I'm being petty? You know Barry and I have a professional rivalry. He told me to suck eggs!"

Amy had sat down at her desk and picked up a pencil to continue her work. Sheldon did not appreciate her unwillingness to support him in this. Did she not see that this behaviour was completely unacceptable? He could not tolerate her working with one of his top-ten enemies. He turned away and walked into the hall way, intending to either go back to his office or to take a minute to calm himself down.

As he stood in the doorway however, he decided differently. He reached for the door and closed it silently. Looking at the lock, he debated his next actions. He was still fuming internally. How could Amy do this to him? She was _his _girlfriend after all. Had he not asked her to be his, to avoid situations like this one? The whole point had been to reel her in, as it were. To let the world know that she was not available for other men. Apparently Amy needed reminding of this. I'd better lock the door as well, he figured.

At the sound of the door locking, Amy looked up from her work. She regarded Sheldon quizzically.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon turned around and hooked his hands behind his back, opting his best condescending professor look. It always worked when he lectured people, a thing he did quite often. He began to walk slowly towards her.

"It seems as though we need to re-establish some of the parameters of our relationship agreement, Amy."

Amy gave him a look of derision. She had known Sheldon to exaggerate, but this was going a bit far. It pissed her off, quite frankly.

"Oh really? And what would those parameters be?" she asked, in her most sarcastic voice. He would never notice it anyway, but perhaps today he might.

He had reached her desk now, and looked down at her as he contemplated how to do this. The last time he felt he had to discipline her, had been over a year ago. She had behaved admirably in the months that followed, surprisingly. Sometimes Sheldon wondered why. She seemed to have enjoyed it, him touching her, albeit not in a loving way. Or maybe – just maybe – she liked him spanking her? Sheldon was no fool, he was, in his own words, familiar with everything. Leonard and Penny had given him a book about sex and whatnot, which had even covered a part on people 'getting off' on pain, being restricted in their movements and being dominated. After his attempts to discipline Amy, the thought that she might be one of the people who was into _that_ often came to him.

That thought came to him most often in the shower, during his monthly masturbation sessions. But that was neither here nor there, he figured.

"Those parameters being that _you_ –" he spoke accusingly, "are committed to _me_. I have a signed, binding agreement to prove it. Given the fact that you blatantly neglected everything you signed for in that document, by your so called 'helping' Kripke, I have come to the conclusion that I need to remind you."

Amy blinked owlishly up at him. He really had lost his marbles this time.

"Sheldon, what are you –"

He interrupted her, raising his voice for good measure. As he started to walk in a half circle around her.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, do you not agree with me, that by helping Kripke – even if it is for the advancement of science – you have violated section 9, article 3, sub section C of the Relationship Agreement, stating that '_the girlfriend or boyfriend will inform one another of notable social interactions with a member of the opposite sex – if said member can be seen a threat to the status which this document represents – no later than 48 hours after the event has occurred'_?"

He raised one of his eyebrows at her. Moments like these were the best. He and his eidetic memory had bested her. He knew it, and she knew it. She could never deny that Barry was a threat to their status as a couple. He was a slimy, cunning man and Sheldon hated him. She knew this. He had told her about the radio interview, which Barry and his helium had ruined. He had told her about his attempts to befriend him years ago, going rock climbing no less, all of it being in vain. She had even comforted him when they had to work together for crying out loud!

Besides all that, Kripke was under the illusion that Sheldon and Amy had a very active sex life. What if Kripke were to make a comment on this to Amy, during their little clandestine meetings? He would have so much explaining to do. He'd never hear the end of it. No, it was for the best that they never speak to each other again without his presence.

Amy opened her mouth to retort. She had only skimmed through the agreement the night she signed it, being far too happy to finally be asked to be Sheldon's girlfriend. The agreement was riddled with ambiguity; there were no specifications as to what counted as a 'notable interaction' or 'a threat' for instance. She planned on telling him so.

"Actually, Sheldon –"

His eyebrows could not be higher up his face, as he looked at her with his eyes open wide. The look of a deranged man. Was she _talking back_ to him? How dare she. While he had some reservations for his following plans at first, she was making it really easy for him to go through with them.

"I asked you a question, Amy. Do you not agree with me that you violated our agreement?" he hissed at her.

She closed her mouth. His eyes bore into hers. Those eyes, she could get lost in them. She tried to pinpoint exactly what she was looking at now. Was he really that angry? Was he jealous of Kripke? She knew he had been upset to say the least a couple years ago, when Kripke's work turned out to be better than Sheldon's. Could it be that Sheldon was jealous of the time she spent with another man? The thought excited her. A shiver went through her at this blatant display of possessiveness.

"Amy?"

"Uh.."

She blinked. She could only stammer. What had he asked again? The moment he had looked at her like that, all logic flew right out the window. She was powerless in his presence, especially when he gave her _the look_. Penny once called the way they looked at each other 'eye fucking'. And Amy could almost feel it this time.

Sheldon for his part seemed to have had enough of it. He took one final step towards her and positioned himself behind Amy on her stool. Bending down, he placed both his hand on top of hers, caging her in. He lowered his face towards hers, and whispered in her ear.

"I will take your silence as a 'yes' to my previous question, Amy." His breath was hot on her ear. She squirmed. His upper body was pressed closely to her shoulder blades, the heat coming off him intoxicated her. His hand moved from the top of her right hand to her wrist, where he touched her pulse point.

"Since you have admitted to violating our relationship agreement," he continued, while counting the heartbeats beneath his fingertips, "I think that you need to be reminded of the rules in it. Punishment will be in order."

Her heartbeat quickened underneath his fingers. She inhaled sharply as he spoke.

His hypothesis was confirmed. She did like it. Talk about killing two birds with one stone; he would be able to smack some sense into her, literally, whilst lecturing her.

He moved away from her back and stoop up straight. He surveyed the desk in front of him quickly. There was no expensive equipment on it, such as microscopes or computers. It would work just fine indeed.

"Up," he ordered.

Amy seemed to take a beat to respond, before she lifted herself off the stool and stood in front of him, her back still to him. She dared not turn around and look in his eyes again. Her brain was going haywire. What was happening? Surely Sheldon wasn't going to spank her in her lab?

Or was he?

He rolled the stool out of the way and approached her from behind. She felt his hands at her waist, the feeling scorching through her skirt as if he was touching her bare skin.

Sheldon worried for a bit. She still hadn't spoken. He berated himself. In the book Leonard and Penny had given him, the first chapter consisted of only one thing: consent. Being a victim of bullying and physical abuse at school, Sheldon knew all too well what it was like to be touched without permission. And he was about to manhandle his girlfriend. He was conflicted with himself.

Should he ask her if she was OK with this? He didn't even know what 'this' was. On the other hand, he _had _taken the appropriate precautions. Her heartrate had increased, her breathing was erratic. One could only assume it was because of arousal. Wasn't it? If she was scared of him, she would have told him so. He thought.

_I just ordered her to stand up and she obeyed me,_ he reasoned. Surely, that would mean she wanted this. Whatever this was. _Yes, _he figured, _she wanted this._

Besides, today would not be day that dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper started something and did not finish it.

He worked quickly. His hands moved from her hips down to the end of her skirt, grabbed the fabric and lifted it over her ass to bunch up at her waist. He grabbed the seam of her tights which ended there, and pulled them down to her knees.

"Oh!" Amy trembled in front of him.

Maybe he shouldn't have done it like this. Sheldon looked at her. It was quite a sight. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her dark tights reached just her knees, making them look more like dark knee high socks. Sheldon swallowed at the sight of her posterior covered in sensible white cotton panties. That wouldn't do. He had chosen this way of action to inflict more pain on her than the last time he had done it. All the layers she wore only served as cushioning. Besides, she had suggested herself he should spank her harder last time.

He pressed his left hand between her shoulder blades, and pushed her down towards her desk. Sheldon noted how she didn't try to resist him on this, lowering herself almost willingly. Her breaths came out in little puffs.

With this left hand still holding her down, his right moved to the roundness of her bottom. He stroked over her cheeks, feeling the cotton with his fingers. He mentally calculated the amount of cushioning it would provide, and what force he would have to use to reach the level he wanted.

Amy practically purred underneath his ministrations. She arched her back, and pressed her butt deeper into his palm. Sheldon stilled his movements and she held her breath in anticipation. Had she gone too far? She was supposed to be punished after all. Her mind flashed back to that faithful night on her couch, where she had requested him to spank her harder. Would he this time?

She still couldn't believe that he had underdressed her. That was a first. And now, he had his hands on her. She was torn between elation, nervousness and overall giddiness.

Suddenly, she felt him grab hold of her panties just above her tailbone. With a hard yank, he pulled the cotton fabric higher while twisting it, pulling it tight in her crack, baring her ass to him. His actions caused the fabric of her panties to stretch from the front to back as well. Amy felt the friction on her already swollen nether region, as the rough fabric rubbed against the wetness that was already there. She resisted the urge to moan.

Sheldon moved his left hand from her shoulder blades to her face, and turned her face towards him. He stroked her jaw as he raised his eyebrow to her again. "Amy," he began, his voice low and throaty. Except, he couldn't finish his sentence now. What had he wanted to ask her? If she was ready for this? He still didn't know fully well what he was doing after all, except for planning to lecture her.

So far nothing had come of the lecture. He had to clear his head. Amy and her posterior had distracted him. Almost to a point where he felt his penis hardening. No more, he decided.

She looked at him from her place below him on the desk. Her cheeks were flushed and she was practically panting already. He had barely done anything yet. He suppressed a smirk. There was no need to ask her for consent, she couldn't be more willing to undergo this punishment.

His right hand let go of her panties as he stroked her ass cheeks again. Bare this time. The flesh felt warm and supple in his hands. He liked it. Amy gasped loudly and closed her eyes involuntarily.

"Look at me, Amy," he demanded and she obliged immediately. He lifted his hand and struck down hard. _SMACK!_

Amy moaned.

Giving her no time to recover, he followed it with two more slaps in quick succession, changing the buttock as he went.

That was three. One of his favourite prime numbers.

Amy was a trembling mess on her desk, panting and adjusting to the sting she felt on her buttocks. He had hit her much, _much_ harder than he had last time. She wouldn't be surprised if his hand print was clearly visible on her ass. Her panties were ruined, that was for sure. He had already stretched them out as it were, but now they were also soaked through. The pain quickly lessened and she was left with a warm and tingling feeling.

Sheldon stared at her, mentally cataloguing her reactions to his punishment. He was pleased with the results, Amy would be more than willing to listen to his lecture now. She was putty in his hands. And then there would be no more talking to other, threatening men. Just him. As it should be.

Amy looked back at Sheldon, unsure of what would follow now. Was he done punishing her? If so, she was rather disappointed he had stopped after three strikes. She suppressed the urge to giggle. Oh, if the girls could see her now! They wouldn't know what'd hit them.

His hand was back at caressing her bottom again. She hissed through the sensation; her flesh felt sore and extremely warm.

"I will not have you talking to Barry Kripke again without my presence, Amy. You will tell me if he were to proposition you, and you will let me know as soon as possible." Finally, he was able to lecture her. He spoke in a slow and low voice, as his hand never stopped caressing her ass.

"You know you belong to me, don't you Amy? It astounds me that you would go behind my back like this." His voice caught. There, he had said it. He was hurt, he realised. Not just angry or jealous. She had hurt him with her carelessness, being inconsiderate to his feelings. Anger flashed up in him again.

"I will not have it," he repeated himself. She had to understand how painful this was for him.

"Do I make myself clear, Amy?" he asked.

Amy gaped at him. She was finally able to clear her mind a little. Was he serious? She still did not agree with him in regards to who she could speak to, work with or whatever she wanted to. She was not 'his' as he had claimed, they were equals, were they not? Her feminist side and her romance-novel-reading side were at war. She wanted to be offended by his display of dominance. On the other hand.. Sheldon's possessiveness was turning her on immensely. How long had she not longed for this?

She was just about to nod 'yes' to his question, when his eyes flashed dangerously. Before she fully registered what was happening, his hand had left her bottom and was poised in the air. Ready to strike. And strike he did. Alternating between her butt cheeks, he raised his voice as he repeated his question.

"Do –" _SMACK  
_"I -" _SMACK  
_"make – " _SMACK _  
"my – " _SMACK_  
"self –" _SMACK_  
"clear?" _SMACK_

Amy trembled on the table. After the third strike, her arms had fully given out and she lay panting on the table. Her glasses dug into her face, but she couldn't even feel it. Never, ever before had she been this turned on. The pain resonated through her entire body, causing her pussy to throb. She shifted her legs, trying to relieve some of the tension she felt.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sheldon sighed in relief. Finally. She understood. He had to admit to himself that he had _wanted_ to hit her this time. The power he felt over her was indescribable. It rushed through his veins. He regarded his work; her bottom was bright red by now. Amy shivered as she lay perfectly still, with her ass presented to him in an alluring manner. He palmed her bottom softly, and Amy stilled in apprehension. She didn't know if she could take any more of this.

"Sssshh.." he shushed her. As he continued to stroke her lightly, he felt her relax underneath him.

It bothered him that he had hit her nine times in total. Nine wasn't a prime number at all. It was three squared. Should he hit her twice more? That would make the total tally eleven, not one of his favourite prime numbers, but it would have to do.

Unfortunately, there was no reason to spank her again. She had admitted her wrongdoings to him. _Drat, _he thought. Sheldon was unsure what to do now. The book had described spankings and other acts of violence – if you could call it that – as foreplay. Was he supposed to have sex with her now? Having coitus for the first time in her lab seemed awfully unsanitary. And, even though he tried to suppress this thought most of the time, he didn't want the first time to be in the lab. He chuckled, _would have thought he'd turn out to be such a romantic. _

He picked his brain for other options, as his hand kept caressing her. It seemed cruel just to leave her hanging like this. He had done so very often in the past, apparently. It had taken lengthy conversations with Leonard to make him see that, but Sheldon finally noticed his flaws in his actions. Sure, he was not the best boyfriend there was, but he _was_ trying. You had to give him that.

Amy kept gazing at him. She was more flushed than ever.

Sheldon maintained eye contact with her as he palmed her posterior. She shifted her butt slightly in the opposite direction of his movements, causing his hand to move closer to her centre. Sheldon raised his eyebrow at her. So, this is what she wanted?

He went back to stroking her ass, still red and scorching hot from earlier, just to tease her. If she wanted him to touch her _there_, which he was pretty sure was what she was trying to do, she would have to work for it.

"Sheldon," she murmured, "please…"

Oh goody, she was begging already. He grinned. The surge of power he felt when he had smacked her returned tenfold. Was this the reason people liked to have sex so much? Because of the power you could have over another person? Sheldon was beginning to understand what the fuss was all about.

He chuckled. "Please what, Amy?"

He moved his hand down from her butt to her thigh, lightly grazing as he went. She moaned again, and his hand moved to the inside of her thigh, slightly pushing her legs apart.

Amy was panting again. She had regained power in her arms and was resting on her forearms on the desk. She was one hot mess. If Sheldon were to touch here there, where she felt so much tension already, it would be over within a minute. Had she ever been this high strung? It was the second time she wondered this today. But compared to now, what she felt before was just a glimmer of arousal.

"Amy," Sheldon paused, his fingers slowly but ever so deliberately moving up towards her panty-covered arousal, "do you want this?"

He needed to hear her say it. That damned chapter on consent kept flashing before his eyes, and if he was going to do this, he would have to concentrate on his movements. He knew the works of course, theoretically speaking. Locate the clitoris, stimulate, done. He conjured up an anatomical drawing of the female reproductive system in his mind's eye. Shouldn't be that hard. But what if he was unable to find it? He almost began to panic.

"Please, Sheldon," Amy responded.

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. He asked her a yes or no question, and this was her response. Unbelievable. He would have to assume it was due to her aroused state. Clearly, forming a correct response to his questions had become a task she was unable to do.

"That's not an answer to my question. Tell me you want this," he said, as his finger stroked her slit through her panties front to back.

Amy shuddered again and had trouble holding up her arms. He had touched her. _There. _This was almost too much for her to handle. As soon as it had happened, it was over. His hand returned to its previous position on her ass.

Amy let out a sound between a moan and huff, her frustration becoming unbearable.

"Answer me, Amy," Sheldon growled. He actually growled, and her legs nearly gave out this time. He lifted his hand again and delivered two sharp slaps to her butt. Amy yelped, loudly. The pain shot through her and seems to be in a direct connection to her clit. Her pussy was throbbing uncontrollably now.

Sheldon was pleased he was able to smack her twice more. At least now he had reached another prime number. Eleven. He was even considering changing his favourite prime number from 73 to 11 now.

"I-I-I," Amy stuttered, "I want you."

Sheldon stilled his movements on her ass. "Good girl," he whispered. He moved his hands up to her panties, which were still pulled tightly between her ass cheeks, and pulled them down to rest between her knees. Amy quivered as he did so. Ever so slowly, Sheldon moved his hands up the back of her thighs closer to the place she wanted him.

It pleased him to see she still went to her bikini wax appointments. After the time she had showed him in the parking lot, his mind would wonder back to what he had seen there. Free of band aids this time, he felt relieved there was no hair to be found whatsoever between her legs. He shuddered at the thought; how unsanitary that would be.

With her pussy being hairless, he could clearly see what his actions had done to her. She was swollen and glistening. That was good, he figured. He mentally ticked off all the boxes for female arousal; lubrication, check, swollen labia, check. And the smell. He couldn't decide if he cared for it or not. It was hard to pinpoint what it was.. musky, earthly? _I wonder what it tastes like_. His hands almost stopped as the thought crossed his mind. Where had _that _come from? Fascinating.

Amy lay trembling before him. She was incredibly nervous. And so aroused. The amount of moisture between her legs had reached a point of becoming embarrassing. She also felt like this was a point of no return. What if he didn't like it? He could be repulsed by the wetness, the feeling of her. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure she wanted this after all. Maybe she was fine, living the rest of her life with a boyfriend who only kissed her on date nights or on her birthday. She still had her faithful electric tooth brush after all. Gerard had never failed to please her.

Perhaps it was better if she put a stop to this. But then his hand had reached her centre, and she felt his fingers glide through her folds. "Hoo!" she involuntarily let out. It felt exquisite, so much more intense than when she did this herself.

"Good lord, woman," Sheldon groaned, "are you always this wet?" Amy flushed with embarrassment and desire. "No," she moaned. His fingers grazed her clitoris and she let out a cry.

"No?" he asked her, while moving his thumb over her clit again. She bucked underneath him. "Did I do this to you, Amy?" He felt like a man possessed. The words rolled off his tongue like he had no control over it. The moment he saw how responsive she was of his touches, something clicked inside his brilliant mind. He could make her crazy doing this. If she was ever in need of another reminder or a punishment, he realised he had the ultimate weapon now. Her desire for him.

"Y-Yes, Sheldon," she murmured. He removed his fingers swiftly from her clitoris, up to the opening of her vagina.

"You will call me 'Doctor Cooper' when I touch you like this."

And with that statement he inserted a finger inside her and began to pump slowly. She mewled under his ministrations and moved her hips in time to meet his thrusts. He grabbed hold of her hip to still her movements. Control. He was losing it rapidly with her like this, so pliant and wanting him. It clouded his mind. He had plans with her, dammit. Surely she would understand his need for her to call him by his title, there had to be some boundaries.

Amy was delirious with want. Oh my, Sheldon was really living up all her wildest fantasies. Calling him 'Doctor Cooper'? Yes, sir. He kept pumper his finger slowly in a deliberate rhythm. After she had called him by his first name, the stimulation on her clit had ceased completely. She moaned in frustration. She had been so close to orgasm already before he had even touched her, now it felt as if he was keeping her on a level just out of reach. It frustrated her immensely.

"Do you like me touching you, Amy?" he asked, as he grazed his thumb over her clit again. She gasped and responded in kind. "Yes, doctor Cooper."

He grinned at her obedience. "Good," he growled and moved his middle finger to her opening, ready to join the other. "Can you handle more of this?" he demanded. He had to ask, she was new to this after all. He had never asked for details on her orgasm study, but he was sure he remember her saying there was only stimulation of the brain involved.

Still, if they were ever going to take this relationship to a higher level, he would have to stretch her out. His member would never fit in the tight passage that was her cunt.

"Yes, doctor Cooper," she purred. She felt a second finger join the first, stretching her as it went. He moved very slowly, but deliberately. She whimpered. Maybe she overestimated herself. She felt oddly full at the sensation. And, being a biologist, Amy was sure she would have to handle something thicker and larger if she were to go through with this.

His fingers were now fully inside of her. Ever so slowly, Sheldon started to pump them again. Amy let out a rattling breath, the short sting of pain she felt as he stretched her slowly lessened.

"Good girl," Sheldon praised her. Amy moaned in response. His praise had caused another wave of arousal to go through her, and his fingers moved easier through the new slickness on her folds.

Sheldon had lost control. Again. The worlds tumbled out of his mouth without thinking them through. The sight of her, squirming because of his ministrations, had caused his brain to short-circuit. His blood was following south instead of his brain. His slacks felt awfully constricted as his erection grew.

"You're _my_ good girl, Amy," he said. "Mine, do you understand me?" He pumped into her faster, contemplating adding a third finger. Three of his fingers were still not close to the girth that was his penis, but he had to start somewhere. No, he would save that for the next time. _Next time_, he thought, berating himself. _I'm already losing my mind over this. _

"Oh, doctor Cooper," Amy was beside herself. If she did not orgasm soon, she could check into a mental institution. How could a man with no experience make her feel like this?

Sheldon moved his thumb back to her clit, as he began to stimulate her there again. Amy sobbed as her hands gave out and she landed back on the desk. "Yours," she panted, gyrating her hips in tandem with his fingers. She was so, so close.

"Mine," Sheldon growled again. He felt a shift in her movements, indicating something was about to happen. He smirked at her panting form in front of him. "Are you going to come for me, Amy?" he demanded as he increased the pressure on her clit. With a few deft flicks of his fingers, she was there.

"YES… ooooh, yes," Amy screamed, as her orgasm took over. Wave after wave of pure pleasure washed through her body, her inner muscles contracted on his fingers. She was panting as if she had just run a mile, delicious aftershocks went through her body. Of all the orgasms she had had in her life – from the study, her fingers, or Gerard – none of them had made her feel like this. Delirious, exhausted, sated.

Sheldon ceased his ministrations on her clit, as she winced underneath him. The orgasm had left her sensitive to the touch. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her pussy. It still pulsed slightly from the aftershocks going through her body. Her orgasm had caused yet another wave of moisture, and his entire hand was wet with it.

He contemplated it for a split second. Moving his hand back towards her opening, he slid three fingers roughly inside of her. "Aaargh," Amy jerked up in shock. Surprisingly, it didn't even sting as it had before, when he stretched her. "Sssssh," Sheldon shushed her again, "you'll have to get used to this, Amy." He slowly pumped once, twice, before removing his hand altogether.

Get used to this? She wasn't sure if she could. Or if she even understood the implications of his statement. Still out of breath from the enormous amount of pleasure that had washed through her, Amy could only focus on her breathing.

She felt Sheldon lift up her panties from her knees, and dress her. Her tights were next. He was clumsy in his movements, favouring his left hand as he went, since his right was covered in her juices. As he pulled her skirt back down from her waist, he reached for the stool with his other hand. He carefully lifted her upper body of the table and he sat her down in the stool again. Amy had her eyes closed the entire time, trying to savour the moment. What the hell had happened?

She heard Sheldon turn on the sink and then at least two minutes of exorbitant scrubbing as he washed his hands thoroughly. Amy looked at his back. If it weren't for the wetness between her legs and the sting resonating on her bottom, she would have thought she was having some sort of vivid fantasy.

Wiping his hands with a paper towel from the dispenser, Sheldon sighed deeply. He had to calm down. He could not go around campus with a raging hard-on in his pants. Fortunately, he was trained in the practice of Kohlinar and had years of experience controlling his baser urges.

Satisfied that his erection was almost completely deflated, he turned around towards Amy.

Her cheeks had a lovely pink glow on them. Her mouth was slightly parted. It almost caused his erection to return immediately.

Amy stared at him. She still couldn't believe what had happened. How it had happened. She was filled with questions, but also with doubt. Where would they go from here? She dared to take a peek at his crotch, and she looked away swiftly. There was a definite bulge in there. She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. _He was aroused! Because of her. _She had never felt this proud in her life.

Sheldon cleared his throat awkwardly. Good lord, was this the reason people left directly after sex? He could barely stand the tension now. "Well, um…" he started. "I'd better get back to my office. President Siebert moved up my deadline for the paper on superfluid helium, and I haven't started yet. I'll probably be finished within an hour, but you know, since it was Leonard's idea.."

Great, now he was rambling. How embarrassing.

"Oh, OK, sure." Amy responded. "Yeah, you should get on that." She glanced at her watch. Three in the afternoon. How much time had passed since Sheldon arrived here with his lunch? Had it really been hours?

Sheldon walked over to her and they shared a look. Of understanding, perhaps? Amy wasn't sure. His eyes bore through her again.

"I trust I have made my point, Amy," he stated with the most authority he could muster.

She nodded. "Good," he murmured and he cupped her chin almost delicately. He bend down and kissed her deeply. After a few seconds, Amy moved her head back. She just realised he hadn't even kissed her once during this whole encounter. She didn't know what to make of that.

Sheldon pulled her back to him and delivered three more soft kisses to her mouth. "I'll see you tonight? It's Thai food night. I'll tell Leonard to pick up some extra chicken satay for you."

He gazed in her eyes as he waited for her to answer. He hadn't ruined everything, had he? He had to leave now. To clear his head. And perhaps talk to Leonard about this.

"See you tonight," Amy whispered. Sheldon nodded once more, and turned to leave. Pulling on his windbreaker and grabbing his messenger's bag from a chair, he turned to her once more.

"Amy?"

She turned towards him on her stool.

"I love you." She gave him a half-smile, as he unlocked the door and left.

Amy sighed deeply and grabbed her phone. Pulling up her messages, she typed furiously.

_To: Bestie  
OMG Penny, you will never believe what happened! _

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews! Here's the next installment. Not as naughty as the first one, but I hope you enjoy it just as much. **

**Chapter 2**

Dinner turned out to be rather uneventful that night. Sheldon and Amy had sat side by side on the couch, as their friends around them discussed the recent passing of Howard's mother. The unexpected news had immediately put a stop to all the tension around them.

Sheldon stood in the kitchen cleaning out his mug. As Leonard left to sleep over at Penny's for comfort, Sheldon cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Leonard, a moment," he said. Leonard turned around at the door and sighed. He really did not have the energy to go into a lengthy talk with Sheldon right now.

"Sure buddy," he said in spite of himself. He kissed Penny's cheek and told her he'd be right out.

Amy stood up from her designated spot on the couch and smoothed out her skirt. "I'll be going then," she said, as she made her way to the front door. Sheldon eyed her as she walked. She had a different gait, slower than usual. She also moved her legs about in a wider angle than usual as she stepped towards to door.

_Good lord,_ he thought, _surely his friends would notice her stilted movements. Did she _want_ everyone to know what had happened that afternoon? She could not be displaying it in a more obvious manner. _Not for the first time that evening, Sheldon wondered what she had told Penny. The looks his blonde neighbour had given him spoke volumes and it bothered him.

"Good night Amy," Sheldon called out to her. She turned and smiled at him, "Night Sheldon."

"Ooh Ames, come over and have a glass of wine with me! We'll continue our conversation from earlier," Penny smirked at Sheldon.

He froze at the kitchen counter at her remarks. Penny winked at him. "Bye Sheldon," she sing-songed as she closed the door behind herself and Amy.

_Drat. _Should he put a stop to this? What would Amy say to her? He worried that his entire circle of friends would know in no time what had passed between them, as they proven years ago with their experiment. But what _had _exactly passed between them? He was still unsure about that. His mind wondered, he should list the facts to see if he could come to a satisfying conclusion.

He took a deep breath. He needed to look at this subjectively, not clouding the data with his own interpretations. Fact the first: Amy had violated the Relationship Agreement, and needed to be punished because of it. Fact the second: he had chosen to do so, using a method which had proven successful in the past. Fact the third: her response had been –

"Sheldon," Leonard's voice interrupted his train of thought. "What did you want to talk about? Did Mrs. Wolowitz dying bring back memories of your father?"

Sheldon cleared his throat and shook his head. He was almost embarrassed to discuss this now, with everything that had happened and the discussions that had followed this evening.

"No, that's not it," he started. "I, uh, I walked to talk about something else actually…" He could not look Leonard in the face. He drew figure eights with his index finger on the counter in front of him.

"Well, what is it," Leonard pressed, "look Sheldon, I'm really tired and frankly emotionally drained. Can it wait till morning?"

"No!" Sheldon blurted. It could absolutely _not_ wait till morning. God only knew what Penny and Amy were discussing at the moment. The minute Leonard would step foot over the door in her apartment, he'd be bombarded with questions. Sheldon had to talk to him himself, difficult as it may be.

"Something.. _happened_ between Amy and myself this afternoon, and I'm not quite sure how to process it." There, he'd said it. That ought to clear things up for Leonard. He had a post graduate degree from an Ivy League college. He could figure out what he meant.

Except he didn't.

"What do you mean something happened?" Leonard's eyebrows lowered as they did so often when faced with something he didn't understand, which was a regular occurrence according to Sheldon.

Sheldon felt a blush creep up his cheeks, he had to spell it out for him apparently. Still not looking at Leonard's face, he elaborated. "Ahem, well… I may or may not have manually stimulated Amy's genitals during our lunch date."

Leonard seemed to choke on his saliva and started to cough violently. "You what?!" he shouted.

At that same time, loud shrieks and screams were heard through the walls of their apartment. They both looked up at the noise.

_Amy must have told Penny. _

Leonard turned towards the door, trying to process this information. The screams next door seemed to confirm Sheldon's side of the events at least.

"I see," he started, suddenly as interested in the counter top as Sheldon had been. He had given Sheldon a book about this for crying out loud. He thought that had covered basically everything there was to know about sex. He had hoped he would be spared of conversations like this.

Leonard regarded his roommate. He seemed insecure. Which is something Sheldon _never _was. Leonard wondered if something bad had happened. He was weirdly proud of his friend, stepping over boundaries like this. He would have to reassure him.

"Did she uhm… did she not like it?"

Sheldon contemplated this statement. Did she _like _it? He wasn't sure. She had practically begged him, mad with desire. That was true. But did she like that? He hadn't asked her that, only if she wanted it. _Could someone want something they didn't like? _He pondered.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. _Had he misinterpreted her reactions to him? Perhaps she had been trembling with anger, or worse: fear, instead of arousal. Reading emotions had never been his strong suit. Good Lord, what had he done?_

"Woah, woah, buddy," Leonard interrupted him again. "You're starting to panic."

Sheldon had indeed started to sweat. "I don't know if she liked it, Leonard. I didn't ask. How can be sure?" he seemed weary.

Leonard felt his face grow hot. This was definitely not the conversation he wanted to have with Sheldon. But, he was the king of foreplay after all. He should help his friend with this.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, did she uh – finish?" He rolled his eyes at his own childish behaviour. He was a scientist for crying out loud. There should be no embarrassment naming the scientific terms for this.

"I'm assuming you mean if she reached orgasm?" Sheldon countered, is eyebrows raised. Leonard nodded and blushed even harder. He did _not _want to think about Amy in the midst of orgasm. The plans he had with Penny were out of the window now.

"Well, yes. I would assume so, based on her reactions and the state of her body. She was shak –"

"Woah, stop right there Sheldon! I don't need to know the details." Leonard quickly intervened. Then a grin broke out on his face. "You dog, Sheldon! Succeeding on this on your first try." He smacked his arm for good measure.

Sheldon pulled back slightly on the impact. "So, I shouldn't be worried?"

Leonard chuckled. "No, Sheldon, you shouldn't be. If you managed to give her a good time, then it sounds like a successful endeavour! Ha, the only thing you should be worried about, is now that you've given a taste, she'll only want more!"

Sheldon swallowed hard. That was exactly what he was worried about.

Penny shut the door behind herself and rounded on Amy with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Okay Amy, spill," she pulled out her phone and started to read aloud in a mockingly high pitched voice. "_OMG Penny, you will never believe wat happened. _And then my response, _Well, what happened?"_

She lowered the phone and looked at Amy with disbelieving eyes. "And then," she continued, "you sent me what I can only assume was a weird autocorrect.. _Sheldon found third base?!" _Her voice laced with disbelief.

Amy coughed. "So," she moved to the kitchen. "How 'bout that glass of wine?"

"Amy!" Penny moved to her. "This is a typo right?" She took a big gulp of the wine Amy handed her. "Because you know, if it's _not_, that would mean that…." She trailed off and studied Amy's face.

It was beet red. Amy avoided her eyes and let out a breath.

Penny could not believe her own eyes. Of course, Sheldon had once admitted that their relationship could become physical one day, but she had not seen this coming.

"No," she whispered. Amy looked up and nodded her head, a grin on her face.

"Aaahh!" Penny shrieked and jumped up. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious and Amy joined in with her screams. Together they jumped around in the kitchen like two school girls who had just found out their crush liked them back.

Penny pulled Amy to her couch, carrying the bottle of wine with her. "Okay, tell me _everything._"

Amy was hesitant. Should she tell her everything? That seemed awfully personal. Besides, it was rather… unconventional. She had never dared to tell the girls about Sheldon's punishment when she faked having the flu. Was she a freak for liking it? _No_, she figured. She had read Fifty Shades of Grey after all. Liking this was not abnormal. Right?

"Was it romantic?" Penny gushed. "Oh! How did it start? Was there tension, did something happen?"

Penny felt fifteen again, when she had first started dating and rounding off the bases as it were. She was so excited for her friend now. Amy had waited twice as long for this, but she was head over heels with Sheldon! It could not be more perfect. Penny sighed. Come to think of it, she was actually kind of jealous that Amy got to experience this with someone she was so committed to, instead of with your friend's older brother outside of the farmhouse.

Amy looked away from her bestie's face. She couldn't lie to her.

"Oh, there was tension alright," she stated. As her thoughts drifted back to the events of that afternoon, her body responded immediately.

"Eeeeeeh!" Penny squealed. "Tell me!"

"We, uh…" Amy started. How could she possibly explain what happened without sounding like a perverted freak? Without making Sheldon sound like some dominant man who didn't care for her feelings but only her obedience to an agreement?

"We had an argument about my work with Kripke, and…" Amy stammered. "Well, you know Sheldon. He was insanely jealous, and I guess it caused him to be… I don't know… possessive?"

Penny's eyes widened. "So, then what happened?" She smirked at the ridiculous thought that crossed her mind. "He pushed you against the wall and had his way with you?" The idea was so preposterous, she laughed out loud.

"On my desk actually."

The laughter faded from Penny's eyes. "Wait, what?"

Penny regarded Amy. She seemed nervous and embarrassed to her. Surely, Amy liked to talk about sex and was always trying to engage her and Bernadette in what she would call 'harmless acts of lesbianism'. Talking about her own sex life – or lack thereof – was something Amy was decidedly more uncomfortable with.

"He pushed you on your desk?"

Amy looked away. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She nodded.

"Wha-," Penny seemed speechless and a bit worried. "That doesn't sound that romantic at all, Amy. Extremely hot, more likely… Was he good to you at least?"

A small smile appeared on the corner of Amy's lips. "Oh bestie, it was the best orgasm I have had in my life."

Penny tried not to scrunch up her nose in disgust. Thinking of Sheldon getting Amy off, had the opposite effect of arousal on her. "Well," she cleared her throat. "That's good, I guess."

Amy hummed. Perhaps she shouldn't overthink this so much. Sure, Sheldon hadn't kissed her until _after_ he had 'had his way with her' as Penny had put it. It bothered her and she couldn't pinpoint why. It made her feel… cheap? She wasn't sure. Shouldn't she be happy that something had finally snapped within her enigma of a boyfriend? Finally he had touched her, willingly and vigorously as well.

"So," Penny continued. "Now what? Did you talk about this? Do you think it will happen again soon?" She grinned at her friend's face. _Oh, to be young and naïve. _

"We didn't talk much afterward, and you know, tonight wasn't the time and place, so…" Amy responded.

Penny hummed. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. Maybe next time, you could give _him_ a hand, if you know what I mean…" She trailed off suggestively.

_Oh Penny, you read my mind. _

Weeks passed without anything remotely notable happening between them – except Sheldon's plans to move to Mars without informing Amy, them not getting a turtle after all and a disagreement between Sheldon and Leonard about their joint paper.

Sheldon contemplated the current status of their relationship as he ate his standard Thursday morning breakfast: honey oats with 2% milk. After the events of a few week back – who was he kidding, it had been exactly 4 weeks and 6 days today – there had been no changes in their interactions, physical or otherwise. Was he disappointed? Had he hoped, secretively of course, that it would have been the start of something between them?

Amy had never addressed the encounter between them in her lab. Why not? He harrumphed. Had it not been a satisfying experience for her? After his talk with Leonard, Sheldon seemed sure it had been. Besides, there were always the looks Penny threw him, coupled with a grin. He had to assume that meant Amy had been positive about his work.

After 5 days Penny and Leonard had stopped with their suggestive looks and their not so subtle comments. He was grateful for that.

The lack of change made him nervous. He wondered if Amy didn't want him like that anymore. She had been making lewd suggestions for years. Perhaps she had expected it to be different? _Perhaps you should have been more loving to her_, a nagging voice which sounded an awful lot like Penny, bounced through his head. Perhaps, he reasoned. _Maybe next time I will. _

Only, how could he orchestrate a situation where an encounter such as the last one would happen?

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait that long. Tonight was date night after all. He would be seeing her without any of their friends to distract them.

A grin appeared on his face. Oh yes, he knew just how to play this.

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler  
Will you be joining us for lunch today? – Sheldon_

_To: Sheldon  
I'm stuck with my experiments, will only grab something quickly and head back. Sorry. Xoxo_

Sheldon frowned as he read her response for the second time after receiving it two hours ago. He had joined his friends at their usual table with the daily special.

For his plan to work, it was absolutely necessary he saw her before their date night tonight. He racked his brain, he would have to think about a different way to get her riled up. But how?

He could pay her a visit to her lab of course.

He mulled it over. He'd rather not. Ever since they had their _moment_ in her lab, he had avoided going there. He feared a Pavlovian response to both his and her genitalia, resulting in another session of whatever had happened last time, or maybe something even more intense. It was better to be avoided. Sheldon had decided to be more _loving _– he rolled his eyes at the thought – after all.

"Hey Sheldon," Wolowitz started, "I thought you said earlier Amy wouldn't be able to make it to lunch? Isn't that her at the cashier's?"

Sheldon looked up from pushing around his salad. It was her alright. Wearing the same skirt she wore _that _day. It triggered him already. Flashes of her bend over on her desk, that same skirt bunched up on her waist… Her ass, bright red from his manhandling… His fingers, slick with her arousal, steadily pumping in and out of –

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Why yes, it is her," Sheldon declared. "She's awfully busy at the lab today. I'll be seeing her tonight though, since it's the second Thursday of the month."

Leonard regarded him quizzically. "Well, aren't you going to say hello to her?" Sheldon looked at him blankly. Had he _not_ just said to him he'd see her tonight?

Sheldon had wanted to see her before their date tonight, but upon seeing her he decided against it. She looked stressed. Her usually straight hair was frizzy and messy, as if she'd had pulled it in frustration.

Besides, she was wearing that skirt. _And he had worried the lab would cause a Pavlovian reaction in his genitals. The skirt worked just fine. _

Leonard gave him a look, tilting his head toward Amy. Sheldon looked back blankly. What did he mean? If he wanted to say something, why not just do it? Oh, how the ways of human interaction tired him sometimes.

"Go to her!" Leonard said in exasperation.

Sheldon sighed and stood up from the table.

Amy was already leaving the cafeteria, her lunch packed in a brown paper bag, her mind somewhere else entirely. She had briefly contemplated seeing if Sheldon and the guys were still at their usual table, but the distraction of seeing them would be disastrous.

She had been stressed all day. If the results of her experiment turned out to be inconclusive, her funding would be pulled. To top that off, the alert from Sheldon's text message had startled her greatly, causing her fingers to slip and slice right through the prefrontal cortex of the brain she was dissecting. She hadn't dared to call her boss about this yet, fearing the repercussions.

She walked through the double doors into the hall way, her mind wondering. _Could she lose her job over ruining a perfectly preserved brain with a rare kind of tumor? Probably. It wasn't as if she could do the experiments on a healthy brain. _

She groaned loudly at her own clumsiness.

"Amy!" she heard her boyfriend call out to her. He seemed slightly out of breath. Had he chased her through the cafeteria?

"Hey Sheldon," she turned towards him. Her eyes downcast and her shoulder's slummed. There he was, distracting her even though she had told him she would be busy.

He regarded her wearily. "Are you alright?" He seemed genuinely worried.

"No, I'm really not," she shouted. Angry at him, his audacity to approach her after she told him she was busy. Also, she kind of held him responsible for the accident with the brain, it had been _his _text message that had startled her after all.

"I made a huge mistake during one of my experiments, and now I'm worried that perhaps…" She couldn't even voice her thoughts out loud. What if they did fire her over this? It wouldn't be unheard off.

Her breathing quickened and suddenly she was gasping for air. _Panic attack. _What was she supposed to do again? Lay down with her feet elevated? Breathe into a bag? Of all the times for her mind to fail her, this was truly a shitty time.

She was frozen, gulping in air as she stared at Sheldon in panic. _Help me!_

Sheldon recognized the symptoms, and acted quickly. He opened the door closest to them, and pulled her into the room behind it. It was an office, thankfully empty. He pulled the paper bag containing her lunch out of her tight grip, and upended it rapidly and the desk next to them.

"Breathe," he ordered as he held the bag to her mouth.

She stood against the door, trying to breathe into the bag as she closed her eyes in blind panic.

Hands combed through her hair and slid down her arms, causing her to look up into the bright blue eyes of her boyfriend. "Breathe," he said again, his eyes never leaving hers, "that's it, slowly… breathe.."

He started to breathe with her, all the while staring at her. It took her about a minute, but finally her breathing seemed to calm down. The pain in her chest subsided and need for oxygen lessened. Sheldon removed the paper bag from her hands and blindly set in on the desk next to them, his eyes never leaving her face.

"That's it," Sheldon murmured. "Good girl."

Amy froze.

He _had _to know what kind of effect those words had on her. After their encounter in the lab, she had replayed them on a loop in her head during her sessions of self-pleasure. _Good girl… You're _my _good girl, Amy… Are you going to come for me, Amy? _

She gasped softly as she felt herself grow wet under his gaze.

Suddenly the air was thick with tension.

Had he been standing this close to her the entire time? Surely Sheldon could feel her tremble?

Amy breathed out a couple more shuddering breaths. If this was because of the hyperventilating from minutes before, or the look Sheldon was giving her, she wasn't sure. His eyes roamed over her frame, and it felt like a caress. They paused at her skirt clad hips and moved slowly up to her face, pausing at her breasts on the way.

His eyes burned into hers.

"Do you wear this skirt to torment me, Amy?" he demanded.

_What?_ Was there something special about this skirt? It wasn't shorter than the ones she normally wore: it reached her knees and the fabric was sensible corduroy.

He had caged her in, her back pressed to the door, his hands on either side of her hips. Another rush of arousal went through her.

"N-no?" she stammered. Suddenly it clicked. This was the skirt she had worn that faithful day. _Ooh. _Her eyes widened at the realisation. _Did it bother him, seeing her in this outfit? She should remember that. _

Sheldon chuckled. "Sarcasm doesn't become you, Amy," he whispered against her lips.

She squirmed against him, the tension rising to a critical point. They really ought to put a stop to this. This wasn't even her lab or his office for Christ's sake! What if someone came in?

And then his mouth was on hers and all other thoughts seemed to disappear.

She moaned in response as his lips moved over hers. The air between them was hot and stuffy, the tension rose even more. She responded in kind to his assault on her mouth, moving her lips in tandem with his. The pace he set was far more wild and erotic than their usual date night kisses; he was fast and relentless.

She felt his hand grab her hips, and he moved into her, pushing himself against her. She was sandwiched between him and the door, powerless to his ministrations. And then she felt it. Something hard pressed against her lower abdomen.

She gasped for air as the realisation hit her. _That was his erect penis. Oh. My. God. _

Sheldon took advantage of her opened mouth. His tongue brushed against her lips, making his way into her mouth. They had never kissed like this. Tentatively, Amy moved her tongue against his. Sparks moved up her spine. _Oh, wow_. She understood why all the kids were doing this these days.

Ever so surprised at how in sync she and Sheldon were, they moved together in unison. Their tongues meeting between their mouths, slowly retreating, and then meeting each other again.

It was so sensual, Amy thought. And so much different from the last time, when it was rough and tense. She wondered what excited her more; this, erotic and sensual side of Sheldon, or the rough and possessive side of Sheldon from last time.

One thing was for sure, she could throw these panties out as well.

Sheldon didn't even seem to mind his aroused state. He did nothing to hide it from her as he practically dry humped her into the door.

"You feel wat you do to me, Amy?" he breathed into her mouth. His hands moved up from her hips to her breasts, which he clumsily palmed through her cardigan. He kept moving his hips in a steady rhythm against her.

Amy mewled. One of his thumbs had stroked her nipple through all her layers of clothes, but the effect was immediate. If she thought she was dripping before, well then now…

Gasping for air again, but this time not because of the panic attack.

_The panic attack. _

The thought caused her to pull back from him. Her hands on his shoulders softly pushed against him. She swallowed, and cleared her throat. Her arousal disappeared rapidly. What had come over her? She really needed to learn to control herself around Sheldon.

Where were they anyway? Some random office right next to the cafeteria! Anyone could come in and catch them in the act. A thought that would have excited her in the past, but suddenly it didn't anymore.

Her stress levels were rising again. Stress of losing her job, _oh my God, the ruined brain, _stress of getting caught, stress of her relationship with Sheldon.. What was happening between them? They had never spoken of the encounter in her lab, after all. Well, not to each other at least.

Sheldon was panting as Amy pushed him away. Her rejection felt like a hundred icy knives to the chest.

_He had gone too far_.

He had touched her breasts, and she pushed him away. He wondered why it had been okay for him to touch her between her legs(had that not been far more intimate?), but not her breasts. The book had described 'reaching second base' was a great form of foreplay.

He regarded her, and she appeared to be avoiding his eyes. He catalogued her symptoms again; there was no doubt she was sexually aroused, or at least had been sexually aroused before.

"Amy?" he whispered, his breath still out of control. His erection was paining him greatly, as it pressed against the confines of his pants. What was the social protocol for a situation of sexual rejection? Leave with dignity? _What dignity? There is an engorged member in your pants which prevents you from leaving with dignity right now_, he mentally scolded himself.

"I think I should go back to the lab," Amy muttered, still avoiding his eyes.

Should he apologize for touching her breasts? Maybe she didn't like being touched there. If that was the case, why didn't she just tell him? _Because he hadn't asked. _He suddenly realised his mistake; he should ask her what she wanted and if she liked it, instead of drawing his own conclusions which could be wrong. _Sheldon was never wrong. _

Hadn't Leonard told him it was successful if she reached completion? Amy hadn't even given him the chance to attempt that.

He should ask.

"Why?"

Amy looked at him disbelievingly and scoffed. "Uh, maybe because I have a lot of work to do, Sheldon? I'm under an _insane_ amount of stress right now…" she was raising her voice, "I ruined a perfectly good brain specimen, which was probably unique in its sort, who knows how long I'll have to wait for another to come along… if President Siebert were to hear of this, he'd surely cut my funding, or worse –"

The relief that washed over Sheldon was indescribable. She wasn't mad at _him._ She was just stressed because of work. He was still in her good books.

He cut off her rambling. "Amy," he grabbed hold of her hand and stroked the back of it lightly. She stopped her rant and gazed up at him. Despite her pushes from before, they were still standing toe to toe. Her stomach fluttered again. _Good God, I have no control over my body. _

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sheldon tried to use his best comforting voice, but it wasn't reaching the desired effect.

"How can you be, Sheldon?" she asked angrily. "How can you possibly be sure it will be fine? The only thing we both know for sure, is that more time I spend here instead of behind my microscope, is time wasted. So, please, just let me leave."

She pushed at him, harder this time. She was no match for him however.

Sheldon pushed her against the door with a newfound determination. He would have to make her see reason. _Again. _If she kept this behaviour up, his work would start to suffer.

"Now Amy," he admonished her, "I think we can both agree that you're not of sound mind right now, are you? Do you really think you can deliver work of good quality at the moment? Your judgement is biased, you're impatient, you're irritable…"

Amy was still fuming as she stared at him. He wasn't exactly helping reduce her stress levels right now with these kind words.

Sheldon raised one of his eyebrows at her, as she stared angrily at him.

He bend low towards her, his breath on her ear. "You're so tense, Amy. Let me help you."

Her stomach bottomed out and a flush crept up her neck. "Sh-Sh-Sheldon," she tried to stop him, really (did she though?), but his mouth had moved lower and was littering her neck with soft kisses. Amy moaned softly.

_Bingo._ Sheldon grinned at his own cunning ways. He was her weak spot, and he knew it.

His hands roamed up her sides again, and this time when his hands enveloped her breasts, she didn't push him away. Instead her head fell back against the door and her breath came out in shallow puffs.

Sheldon moved up to her face again and kissed her lips teasingly, pulling back before she could respond to him. Her hands however pulled his head towards her own and she smashed their mouths together. Sheldon's eyes widened at her boldness. She had not been this forward before. He decided he liked this.

As their tongues tangled together again, Sheldon felt his erection return fully. He also realised that time was of the essence now. They really should stop doing these sorts of things while on the clock. He would have to work faster.

He bend down a little and moved his hands to the bottom of her skirt. Their mouths disconnected and Amy stared at him as he pushed her skirt up. Their gazes locked.

_Do you want this? _His eyes implored her.

Amy gulped. Then she nodded.

She jumped up when she felt the cold air hit her pussy. Apparently Sheldon had already pulled down her tights and panties. Her mind was so clouded with arousal, stress and tension, things were either happening really quickly or she just couldn't focus anymore.

Sheldon's head was in her neck again, panting softly as he tried to keep himself in check. He was about to lose in it his pants. For five weeks he had thought back to the things he had done to her in her lab, but being so close to repeating it right now, caused him to shake in anticipation.

_Would she be aroused enough? Should he spank her again? _Well, he figured, there was only one way to find out.

He moved his hand to the top of her thighs, and softly stroked her, moving his hand to her mound. He heard Amy's breath hitch. He moved lower, bypassing her centre and teasingly stroking her inner thigh instead. Amy huffed in his ear.

Apparently, she had had enough of his teasing. Sheldon groaned as he felt her hand cup his erection over his slacks. She was hesitant in her touches. Almost delicate. Sheldon groaned again, her touch was not enough to stimulate him to completion, but it was incredibly distracting. Where had this sudden courage come from? He knew he have stopped her from talking to Penny.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the front of his pants. "You'll stop that if you know what's good for you, you vixen," he growled and held her hand steady against the door.

Simultaneously, he moved his other hand to her centre and felt her arousal. "You're drenched, Amy."

She groaned when he finally touched her. Oh, how she had longed for this. Had it really been five weeks?

Her breath left her as she felt him stretch her, shoving what she could only assume were multiple fingers inside her. She winced slightly. "Ugh, Sheldon…"

He stopped moving his fingers immediately. The hand on her wrist at the door squeezed her. Her eyes fluttered open (_when had she closed them?)_. His eyes bore into hers.

She let out a slow breath, willing her body to accustom to the invasion of his fingers. His thumb grazed her clit and she moaned at the sensation.

"We've discussed this before, Amy. How are you to address me?"

His eyes seemed to dare her to contradict him. For a moment she toyed with the thought to do just that.

Evidently she took too long to answer, because he removed his fingers from inside her altogether. The loss of contact caused her to whimper. The sudden feeling of emptiness disturbed her.

"Doctor Cooper, please…" she whispered.

He smirked down at her. "Please what, Amy?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. He had started to caress her folds, swiftly avoiding touching her where she wanted him most; her clit and her opening. She squirmed again.

It was so much more intense than last time. Now, she could look at him while he touched her, it caused her face tot flush with heat.

The way he looked at her, like he was undressing her with his eyes. Staring into her as he touched her most private parts. The intensity was almost too much for her to handle. So, he wanted her to beg? He could get it.

"Please touch me," she murmured.

He did not oblige. Instead, he chuckled and said condescendingly, "But I am touching you, Amy…"

"Ugh, you know what I mean, Shel – Doctor Cooper," she sighed, clearly frustrated. She started to undulate her hips in time with his movements, willing his fingers to move to either her opening – she missed the fullness – or better yet: her clit.

He released the hand that was pinned to the door to grab her hips to still them.

Amy saw her chance and she took it.

She quickly cupped his hardness again through his pants. Only this time, she traced the outline of his erection, moving her hand up and down, with more pressure and creating more friction.

The second Sheldon felt her hand on him, he groaned out loud. _These doors are not soundproof…_

Overcome with the sensation of her hand touching him, he collapsed onto her and moaned. The feeling of another's hand on him was exciting, arousing. So arousing. This was all escalating way too quickly.

Their foreheads were touching, and they both seemed to challenge each other with their eyes.

"I warned you, woman," he threatened. Amy continued to work her hand up and down his length, as she raised an eyebrow at him defiantly.

Sheldon hissed at her touch.

He had had enough.

He shoved two of his fingers back inside her, as he covered her mouth with his to muffle her yelp. He worked his fingers in and out of her at a menacing pace, all the while stroking her clit with his thumb.

Her silent screams told him she was rapidly climbing towards her release already. Her hand on his crotch had ceased moving, as she seemed caught up in the throes of passion.

"You've been a bad girl, Amy," Sheldon panted as he played her body like a fiddle. He had almost come in his pants at her ministrations. That was totally unacceptable. He did not have another pair of pants at work. There would be no way to explain his predicament to anyone.

"I'll punish you for this later." He fingered her clit as she mewled.

Amy couldn't respond. She couldn't think. All she could do was focus on Sheldon's fingers that seemed to be everywhere; inside her, on her clit, his other hand holding up her head as his eyes stared into them. She was so close. _So _close.

"Come, Amy." He moved his mouth over hers just in time to swallow her cries of passion. She convulsed on his fingers, flying as her orgasm practically tore her body apart. Sheldon added another finger to join the others inside her, his thumb on her clit never ceasing his movements. Amy yelped in his mouth, but not out of pain. The feeling of waves crashing again and again continued. And continued. It was too much.

She tore her mouth away from his to gasp for breath. With one last flick of his thumb, she crumbled in his arms as a final strong spasm rocked through her body. She moaned and took big gulps of air.

"God, Sheldon," she whispered into his shirt, when she seemed to find her voice. He had removed his thumb from touching her where she was too sensitive, but his fingers inside continued to slowly move in and out of her. She had never felt this full in her life. It was delicious.

He slowly removed his fingers from her, wiping them on her thigh. He pulled down her skirt, so she was at least somewhat decent. She still trembled in his arms. "Was that, uhm…" he whispered, "satisfying for you?"

Amy burst out a laugh. Was he serious? How could he ask her that, after he had just made her come like that?

He went rigid as she laughed though. She just realised her massive blunder. Of course, he would think she was laughing at him. _Damage control, Fowler_. And fast.

She removed her head from his chest and pulled his face down for a kiss. He didn't respond.

"That –" _kiss _"was –" _kiss _"ah – " _kiss _"ma – " _kiss_ "zing." He relaxed. He reciprocated now, kissing her slowly and softly.

Amy moved her hands to the front of his pants, and before Sheldon could stop her, unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. Sheldon pulled back slightly, but rested his forehead against hers. "Amy," he whispered.

Was he asking her to continue or to stop?

"Please, let me," Amy muttered as she moved her hand inside his briefs.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she circled his length with her fingers. _Well, _she gulped, _that explains the amount of fingers just now.. _

He either didn't notice her hesitance to continue, or he choose to ignore it. He assisted her, opening his pants and lowering his underpants just enough, so his length sprung free of its confines. Amy heard Sheldon sigh deeply. _It must be uncomfortable_, she mused.

Now what. She had never done this. Of course, she had seen her fair share of pornography, she could just copy what she had seen there, right? Swallowing her nervousness, she wrapped her hand around him and marvelled at the feel of him. The skin felt soft, but underneath that he was hard as a rock. He seemed to be pulsing underneath him.

Steadily she started to move her hand up and down his length. Should she move her hand over the head of his penis as well? Or was that too sensitive to the touch? A drop of moisture glistened on the top of it. _Precum_, she realised. Butterflies moved about in her stomach; _she did this to him!_

She started to move her hand in a faster rhythm, all the while avoiding the head of his penis which glared up at her almost angrily. She regarded what she was doing. Her hand moved over him and she felt the pulsations increase. Sheldon's breathing was laboured. There was only one thought on her mind.

_That will never fit inside me._

Her stomach churned in fear. "Amy," Sheldon growled. His eyes were closed and he was panting softly, he had caged her in again, his hands of either side of her head. He seemed in pain. _Was she doing this wrong?_

"Stop teasing, Amy." Her hand stilted.

"I-I-I don't know – I've never done this – Is this not okay – I could..." she babbled.

Instead of answering her, Sheldon grabbed hold of the hand on his penis and started to show her how he liked to be touched. He pumped her hand up and down, from the base all the way up. There he focussed on the moving both their hands on the tip of his dick. _Oh_, Amy felt foolish. She _had_ been doing it wrong.

Seeming satisfied with his demonstration, Sheldon released her hand and caged her in again. "Oh yes, like that Amy," he grunted. She felt empowered and started to move faster and – as he had shown her – refocussing her attention on the head of his penis.

Sheldon's moans multiplied rapidly. He was moving his hips in tandem with her hand. Amy could only watch, mesmerized, as Sheldon seemed to be losing his mind. She would never have dared to hope she would see him like this; aroused, panting, groaning… Because of _her. _

Sheldon breathing became erratic, and his eyes suddenly shot open in panic. "Amy…" It sounded like a warning in his voice.

She had realised it at the same time. How could she forget about this really essential part of biology? If she were to continue this and made him reach orgasm, that would surely result in a huge mess of bodily fluids ending up God knows where.

Yet, her hand continued to pump him.

"Amy, you have to stop…" Sheldon was obviously having a really hard time telling her this. He seemed past a point of no return. He looked at her with wide eyes, beyond panic now.

Amy decides then. It wouldn't be such a big deal, would it? Girls in pornography always seemed to enjoy it, right?

She sank to her knees quickly, using the door behind her as support. She moved her head towards her pumping hand and opened her mouth to accommodate him. Her lips moved over the tip of his length, and she sucked softly. It fit uncomfortably in her mouth. He was huge, she thought, but how could she be sure having no frame of reference? He tasted salty and of something raw, primal.

Sheldon made a noise between a yelp and a groan above her. She looked up at him, while she moved her tongue over his head. He looked at her with a mixture of disbelief, arousal and worry. Saliva pooled in her mouth and moisture gathered between her legs again as she continued to slightly suck him as she moved her lips over the head of his dick.

Opening her mouth further to put more of him inside her mouth, Sheldon grunted loudly again and grabbed her head to still her movements. "Amy," he moaned. "Fuck! Yes, oooh.. _Oh_, Amy."

Warm liquid shot into her mouth, a _lot_ of it. It seemed to go on for a long time. Amy gagged and coughed around his pulsing member in her mouth. Amy tried to swallow some of it, but she was unable to with her mouth full. Sheldon hissed above her, her attempts at swallowing apparently too stimulating for him.

She looked up again. He stared at her, his face filled incredulity. He removed his member from her mouth, as she tried to catch the little stream of semen that dripped down her chin with her hand. Her mouth was filled with the rest of it, and she dutifully swallowed it down.

She scrunched up her nose as she did so. She didn't like the taste that much. Why did all those girls in porn lick it up as if it were melted chocolate?

Sheldon had closed his pants now, still out of breath. _What did she just do? _He held out his hand to pull her up. Her clean hand, mind you.

His eyes searched her face. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before in his life.

No, that wasn't it, Amy concluded.

He was livid.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It really makes my day when I receive notifications about follows, favourites and reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

Amy gulped as Sheldon stared her down. The anger was coming off of him in waves. He seemed at loss for words.

She opened her mouth to speak, when she suddenly felt the door behind her being pushed open.

Sheldon's eyes shot up and he slammed the door shut quickly. "Just a minute please!" he shouted.

Amy was frozen in the spot. _My God, what if someone had tried to come in five minutes earlier? _Her face flushed at the thought.

Sheldon still had his hands on the door, holding it shut as he moved his eyes back to hers. "Cover yourself," he hissed.

Amy only just realised her underwear and tights were still around her knees. She moved quickly, yanking her damp panties back in place. As she pulled up her tights and pulled down her skirt to its rightful place, a voice called behind the door. "Cooper, is that you?"

Not just a voice. Barry Kripke's voice.

Sheldon froze as well. They were in _Kripke's _office. How had he not realised that was where they were? It seemed fitting for them to have another sexual encounter that was somehow connected to Kripke. Or was it more disturbing than fitting? He'd have to think about that later.

Satisfied that Amy was decent, Sheldon wondered if there was a certain smell of sex surrounding them. It wasn't as if he could do anything about that now, he figured. Might as well get this over with.

Pushing Amy behind him, he opened the door brusquely. "Hello Barry," he stated, in his usual calm demeanour.

"Cooper!" Barry seemed to be as fake-nice as ever as he looked Sheldon over. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Amy had disappeared behind Sheldon to quickly gather up her now wasted lunch and shoved it in the paper bag. Barry raised his eyebrows at the sight of her. "And Amy as well…" he trailed off, his face a mask of suspicion.

Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Yes. I'm glad to see all your time spent with high powered lasers did not damage your eyesight in the slightest, Kripke. We'll be off now. _Some _of us still have work to do that actually contributes to the future of science, you know."

He grabbed hold of Amy's elbow and pulled her with him out of the door. "Come Amy."

Amy let herself be dragged out of the office, avoiding Barry's eyes as they went. Sheldon muttered under his breath as he walked at a fast pace across the corridor. Amy almost tripped over her feet as she tried to keep up with him.

"What were you doing in my office, Cooper?" Kripke called after them, "There'd better not be any condoms in the trash!"

Amy flushed again. There might as well be for what they'd just done in there.

They turned a corner and Sheldon let go of her elbow. He rounded on her and he took a deep breath, as if he was trying to remain calm.

"Go back to your lab, Amy," he told her. "We'll discuss –" he paused, seeming to look for the right words to say, "- this, tonight."

"To-tonight?" Amy stammered.

"Of course," he stated in his usual exasperated manner - as if she asked him if the sky was blue. "It's date night."

Without as much as a backwards glance, he turned on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction. Amy watched him leave, bewildered and confused as ever.

Sheldon pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial two.

"Hey Sheldon," Leonard started, "you were gone for so long, we just left. Don't worry, I cleaned off your plates and –"

"Leonard," Sheldon cut him off. He was on the verge of a panic attack himself now. His stomach felt queasy and his hands couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"Could you come to my office please."

Sheldon could practically hear Leonard's eyebrows move into a frown. They knew each other so well, they might as well have been facetiming. Sheldon could picture his face as clear as day in his mind's eye.

"Sure, buddy. I'll be right out."

Sheldon was pacing his office when Leonard knocked softly on his door. "Come in," he called.

He had been walking back and forth for ten minutes now. Usually, he was able to order and sort through his thoughts in a manner of seconds – his mind was great like that. Except now it took him forever. Every time he tried to think through the events in Kripke's office – _Kripke's office! He wasn't a man who believed in that sort of thing, but this couldn't be a coincidence _– he would hit a wall.

All his mind seemed to want to go back to was the sight of Amy on her knees in front of him. Her hand on his member, the other on his leg, supporting herself. Her eyes looking up at him, nervous and innocent. Hesitant.

The warmth, wetness of her mouth on his –

He groaned in frustration. _Stop this_, he admonished himself.

"Sheldon?" Oh right, Leonard was here. "What's up? Everything all right with Amy?"

Sheldon looked at Leonard as if he had grown a second head. "No, everything is not _all right_ with Amy."

Sheldon marched to his office door and closed it behind Leonard. He really put up with a lot of annoying habits of Leonard's, and not closing the door was certainly one of them.

"What wrong with her?" Leonard asked, worry lacing his voice.

"What's _wrong_ with her?" Sheldon parroted back. _What was wrong with her, was that she had bewitched him._ He was not in control of his actions around her. She had taken liberties with him, not asking for consent like he had done - or had he wanted this to happen? Had he not taken her hand and assisted her in pleasuring him? But then she had, she had…

_Fellatio, _Sheldon mused, the guys always bragged about 'getting head'. Stating it was as good as, if not better than, sexual intercourse. He did not have enough data to make such a statement. It had been over extremely quickly and Amy had… she had swallowed after he had ejaculated in her mouth._ In her mouth! _He didn't know if he was supposed to be disgusted on her behalf, or aroused to have done it, or angry for her to manipulate him.

Did she manipulate him though? _He _had started this. Just like he had last time. But still…

He was slowly going crazy over all the different feelings going through him.

_Focus_ _Cooper_, he told himself.

"She is really stressed over her work," he answered Leonard instead. "Something happened in her lab and she ruined a brain sample, now she's worried the funding will be pulled."

"Oh," Leonard exhaled, visibly relieved. "Well, that really sucks, but I think she'll be able to handle that. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sheldon was silent. How on earth was he going to approach this subject.

"That reminds me," Leonard continued, "should I drive you to Amy's this afternoon or are you meeting her in a restaurant later tonight?" Sheldon looked at him quizzically.

"For your date night?" Leonard elaborated.

Sheldon's eyes widened. "I don't think I'll be able to watch her put anything in her mouth anymore.." he muttered under his breath. Too late, he realised he had spoken out loud.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what?"

Cat's out of the bag.

Sheldon sighed, exhausted from the inner turmoil and Leonard's inability to understand him with less words. He just had to spell it out to him again.

"What could you possibly mean with that statement, Sheldon?" Leonard asked him in a suggestively playful tone. _Or maybe he didn't need to spell it out this time._

Sheldon blushed involuntarily.

"Oh my God!" Leonard shouted in disbelief.

"Will you lower your voice!" Sheldon hissed in return.

"I can't believe this!" Leonard looked at him like Christmas had come early. "Are you serious? Did Amy…?" Leonard made a crude gesture involving his tongue moving repeatedly into the inside his cheek, all the while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

"Well?" Leonard laughed, exhilarated. "Did she?"

Sheldon looked up to the skies, maybe his mother's beloved deity could supported him in a time like this.

"Yes, Leonard. Amy fellated me." He sighed in exasperation.

"Oh my God," Leonard whispered again. And with Sheldon's back to him, he quickly pulled out his phone and typed a message to Penny. _You are NOT gonna believe what this. _

"So…" Leonard continued suggestively, "how was it?"

Sheldon had been looking out the window, contemplating Leonard's reaction. Leonard appeared to be excited for him. Thrilled even. Then why didn't Sheldon feel the same way? Hadn't Amy 'returned the favour' as it were? It _had_ been the second time he had manually pleasured her…

Except she hadn't _just_ manually stimulated him.. She had one-upped him, and used her mouth as well. That vixen. How dare she.

He had to regain the upper hand.

"It was fine," Sheldon muttered.

"Fine?" Leonard asked aghast. "What do you mean, 'fine'?"

Sheldon sighed deeply. "Leonard," he started, "I really don't know. Honestly, I really don't know how I feel about it. It was so… _unsanitary_. I don't think I'll ever be able to kiss her again if you ask me. Knowing what has been… _there._"

"Oh, come on Sheldon! You're exaggerating!" Leonard said, "You and I both know your personal hygiene routine is impeccable. You showered this morning, it can't have been _that_ unsanitary now, can it?"

Sheldon threw his friend a look filled with incredulity. "I'm not talking about my personal hygiene, Leonard," he said haughtily.

"I just don't know what to make of the fact that Amy seemed perfectly keen to… take everything I had given her."

Leonard regarded him hesitantly. "You mean she…"

"For goodness's sake, Leonard! Do I have to spell it out to you?"

Amy was back in her lab and regarded her brain specimen. _Almost definitely ruined. _

Surprisingly, the expected stress never came. _Huh, _she figured, _perhaps Sheldon _did_ help me out with the tension in my body. _She grinned to herself.

Her grin quickly abated however, as she thought back to Sheldon's reactions. He had seemed to enjoy it, when she touched him. It wasn't as if he hadn't reached orgasm.

Yet, afterward he had been so angry. Why?

_You know why,_ she thought to herself, _he's a germaphobe. He's probably disgusted with the thought of his semen in your mouth. _She giggled. Who would have ever thought she would go down on her boyfriend? Let alone, have him orgasm in her mouth.

Oh, if 25 year old Amy could see her now!

Once she was able to let go of her doubts concerning Sheldon's reaction, the afternoon flew by smoothly. Amy was able to recover some of the essential brain matter and managed to successfully perform one of her experiments. It wasn't close to the total of five experiments she had to do, but it was something.

Every time she felt even remotely stressed, the feeling was quickly replaced with a sense of calm and tranquillity. Her body seemed to still be buzzing in the aftermath of her orgasm.

She was completely relaxed, which resulted in some high quality work. It had been months since she had been able to work without any distractions, completely focussed and determined to do well. It was exhilarating.

Her phone dinged.

_From: Sheldon  
Are you stuck in traffic? I had thought you'd be here to pick me up by now – Sheldon _

Amy frowned and looked at her watch. It was 6:20 PM. She was incredibly late. How had so much time passed without her noticing? Her stomach immediately grumbled, as if it just now realised she was hungry. After the _thing _in Kripke's lab, her lunch had been kind of wasted. She had only been able to eat some bread and an apple. No wonder her stomach churned.

She was nervous to go over to Sheldon's. His initial reaction had troubled her. Maybe they should talk about this. Except, it seemed that talking wasn't their strong suit.

_I guess something else is our strong suit then.. _Amy grinned when the thought crossed her mind.

She quickly cleaned up her work place. Rinsing her petri dishes, putting the brain cadaver in the refrigerator, methodically washing her hands and hanging up her lab coat.

_To: Sheldon  
Terribly sorry, lost track of time working in the lab. On my way out right now. Shall I swing by yours to pick you up? We could order pizza or smth. XOXO_

She quickened her pace to the parking space. Sheldon hated tardiness.

Amy frowned. She had wanted to change before their date night. Or at least take a shower and rinse off the residue of their earlier dalliance. Would it be weird to leave Sheldon in the living room while she showered? Perhaps, she wondered. But not if one kept in mind everything that happened between them today.

_From: Sheldon  
Yes please. And don't abbreviate words again like that, Amy. – Sheldon _

Amy climbed the four flights of stairs up to apartment 4A. She knocked and waited with bated breath. Why was she nervous? She had nothing to be nervous about, right? Sure, this afternoon something rather sexual happened between herself and Sheldon _again_, and just thinking back to it caused her excitement to return.

But it was a good thing right? Doing new things, discovering this together?

She still felt a little filthy in her sullied clothes. Her panties felt uncomfortably moist against her privates. Oh, how she longed to shower and just take a moment to process it all.

Leonard opened the door for her. "Hello Amy," he said pleasantly. _A little too pleasantly…_ she figured.

"Hello, Leonard," she replied, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. She entered the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Ames!" Penny grinned at her from the counter. "How are you?" The smirk never left her face.

_Did they know? _Amy hadn't spoken to Penny about the events of that afternoon. She was nervous about her reaction. For years now, she and Penny and Bernadette had discussed her lack of sex life with Sheldon. Her friends were usually supportive, but sometimes they only encouraged her to look around for someone better. Someone who was more willing to pursue a romantic relationship with her. That always bothered Amy greatly. She loved Sheldon, and he loved her. They just weren't a conventional couple, that's all.

And now, they were showing their love for each other in a different sense than just with words. And what kind of actions had Amy taken that afternoon. She felt naughty. Had she done well? Surely, Penny would be proud of her: taking a risk with Sheldon and succeeding at it as well.

But had she succeeded? While Sheldon had obviously reached completion – it had been necessary to rinse her mouth for a long time in the restroom afterwards - had he enjoyed it? His anger seemed to indicate otherwise. The feeling of uneasiness in her stomach returned.

"I'm fine thanks," Amy smiled at Penny. The way Penny looked at her confirmed her suspicions. They knew alright.

"I bet you are," Penny winked.

Choosing to ignore that statement, Amy asked about Sheldon's whereabouts.

"Ah, Amy, there you are," Sheldon said, as he walked into the living room. "Shall we go then?" His attitude was even more pompous than it usually was. Amy presumed he was trying to create some sort of distance between them. Her stomach sank at the thought.

The tension between them was palpable.

"Where are you going tonight?" Leonard asked, standing next to Penny in the kitchen. Both were holding drinks in their hands and grins on their faces. "Chinese, Thai, the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Oh, I don't know Leonard," Penny supplied, smirking delightfully. "After that, ahem, _protein packed _lunch Sheldon gave Amy earlier, perhaps something a little less… _seedy._"

They high-fived.

Amy blushed furiously.

Sheldon froze in his tracks. He turned and gave them a pointed look. He too seemed flushed.

"Are you done?" he asked in a tone that left no room for arguments. "Come along, Amy."

He stalked to the front door and held it open, waiting for Amy to go first. Amy threw Penny and Leonard a tentative smile, and ducked her head quickly. Sheldon grabbed his jacket and his bag and slammed the door shut behind them.

Sheldon seemed angrier than ever. He was fuming all the way down to the car.

Amy swallowed the sudden acid taste that was in her mouth. This evening would turn out to be a disaster. There was no way in hell that they'd be able to have an adult conversation now. Sheldon seemed irrationally angry. But why was he angry towards her? It wasn't as if _she'd_ been the one to spill the beans…

The car ride to her apartment was uncomfortable and awkward. The tension between them was rising again rapidly.

"Did you manage to conclude any of your experiments this afternoon?" Sheldon asked as they entered her apartment. Neither of them had said a word on the way there. Amy had been too nervous to open her mouth, and having Sheldon this close to her had caused her mind to go haywire. It took all she had in her to focus on the road.

"I did actually," she replied. "Thank you."

Thank you? _Thank_ you? She couldn't believe she just said that.

_Thank you for what, Fowler? _She was mortified. _Thank you for asking? Thank you for your amazing stress relief techniques, it really helped me regain my focus on work after you successfully got me off in the office of your greatest rival? _

Sheldon regarded her. He seemed to be conflicted as well as to what she was thanking him for. He decided to ignore her statement. He cleared his throat.

Why was this so awkward?

Amy was starting to regret her bold actions from that afternoon now. She would give anything to go back to their earlier status quo; no awkwardness, no touching below the belt, just the occasional date night kiss.

"Could you call the pizza place and place an order?" she timidly asked Sheldon. "I actually wanted to take a shower after the day I had."

Sheldon stared at her. _After the day I had_. What did she mean by that? "Of course," he answered simply.

Amy muttered a thank you again, and hastily made way to her bedroom. In it, she breathed out slowly. Good God, what was happening? She undressed quickly and shoved her clothes in the hamper. After turning on the shower, she pulled back her hair in a bun on top of her head and stepped under the spray of water.

The water was scorching hot and it washed away her sins from that afternoon. She scrubbed herself clean and spent extra time on washing her nether regions. She was still a bit sore, and she couldn't say she was surprised.

Not for the first time, Amy wondered if Sheldon had read up on sex or coital techniques. He had been careful to ask her consent and had prepared her body step by step. He had been stretching her. And now she knew why.

He was very well endowed. She had actually looked up charts with average penis sizes demographically in one of her encyclopaedias. It had confirmed her suspicions. It wasn't like he was off the charts, but for a Caucasian male, it certainly wasn't average.

She shouldn't be surprised. Nothing about Sheldon was average after all. She giggled at the realisation.

She thought back to the way he had moved his fingers inside of her. Stretching her, preparing her. Did that mean he actually wanted to have intercourse with her? One could only assume so, right?

The thought both excited and scared her.

She exited the shower and dried off quickly. She went back into her room in her towel and opened her dresser drawer. _What do you wear on a date night after you spent your lunch break with your boyfriend's dick in your mouth? _She contemplated, laughing at her own joke. Sheldon often called her a vixen, and now she felt like one as well.

_Shall I wear red then? It seems appropriate now. _She was just about to grab a pair of red lacy knickers, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She stilled her movements.

She was being looked at. She could feel it.

Sheldon had to be somewhere near her.

_What to do, what to do… _ She could either pretend like she hadn't noticed Sheldon in the room with her and continue as she had planned: slowly dressing herself and returning to the living room. Or she could turn around and try to proposition him. _Yeah right_, she wasn't brave enough for that. Even after this afternoon. She could just turn around and ask him about his intentions.

Instead she decided to go with the classic approach. She dropped her towel.

"Oops," she said, in a terribly fake high-pitched innocent voice.

She bent down to pick up the dropped cloth, and displayed her bare rear to him. She was already feeling her arousal growing at the mere thought of Sheldon watching her. She was naked and still slightly wet from her shower. She felt empowered, daring. Sexy.

_Bring it on, Cooper. _

Sheldon regarded her blatant display from his position in the doorway. _That vixen, _he thought. _She's asking for it. _

Before the whole ordeal during lunch, he had been determined to create a situation again where they would be intimate. No, scratch that. He had wanted to create a situation where he was intimate with _her_. He had never even considered her reciprocating. Amy was always considerate of his need for control and his aversion to touch. And yet she had taken liberties with him he never thought possible.

He had slowly gone crazy on her couch while she showered. That thought of her, standing there, water dripping down her skin, steam surrounding her, Amy softly sighing as the heat relaxed her muscles…

Sheldon had tried to divert his thoughts. Work, dark matter, string theory. Barry Kripke working on string theory. Amy helping Barry with string theory. His punishment for her doing so. Her body, compliant under his hands, her breathing stilted, the warmth of her -

Something else then. Comic books. The comic book store. Stuart. Stuart asking Amy out. The start of their official boyfriend/girlfriend status. His girlfriend Amy. Amy, grabbing his face this afternoon to kiss him. Amy, on her knees in front of him, insecure but determined, her tongue on the underside of his member, pulsing in her mouth, his inevitable release on dripping on her chin, her hand, in her mouth -

_Stop. _This had to stop. He would go to her and tell her they were done with this, whatever this was.

What had started out as his way of disciplining her for going behind his back and breaking the rules in their relationship agreement, had turned into something way too complicated for him. He couldn't handle the conflicting emotions, his work suffered and he was anxious and jittery.

Determined to make his decision known immediately, he got off the couch and made his way to her bedroom.

There he had stopped in his tracks. She had been standing in front of her dresser, clad in what he could assume was only a towel. He had mapped out her body, firmly planting it in his memory. It would be the last time he saw it after all. It was a shame really. She really had a lovely figure. He was especially fond of her posterior. He could calculate the degrees of the slope of her ass in his mind accurately. Her hair was pulled atop her head in some sort of bun. He had to do a double take; it never looked like that.

And then, Amy had stopped moving altogether before she dropped her towel on the floor.

She was a terrible actress.

She wanted him. Right? Why else would she put her body on display for him like that? She had to know he was standing there.

Perhaps he could touch her one more time.

_Perhaps I should, _he reasoned, _I didn't know it'd be the last time this afternoon. Besides, they had only had two sexual encounters now. And he had only had _one _orgasm. It wasn't fair. They should at least continue until the tally was even. Also, two was only the first prime number. It was too low. And unacceptable._

Yes, yes. Just this once more. It was only logical. But he would have to make her see reason that this was the final time. He would not have it anymore, her blatantly displaying herself for him like this, her taking liberties with him… He had warned her this afternoon, and she had disobeyed his orders.

Had he not promised her punishment later on?

Amy had slowly moved back up, limply holding her towel in her hand. She was waiting for him. And he was planning to give it to her.

Sheldon moved towards her, silently and swiftly.

"What do you think you're doing, doctor Fowler?" he whispered.

"Oh, Sheldon!" she said in that incredibly fake innocent voice, "I didn't know you were here." She regarded him slightly over her shoulder, but kept her back to him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Lying? _Again_, Amy?" he scolded. "I'm disappointed in you." He was approaching her like a lion would its prey. His hands clasped behind his back. She was already trembling before him.

He stood behind her, keeping his body angled in such a why he was not touching her yet.

"I'll ask you again. What do you think you're doing, Amy?" he breathed in her ear.

She stood still naked before him, and he could see the effect his closeness and attitude had on her. Her nipples had hardened, and her breathing was already shallow. _This horny already, Amy? _Sheldon chuckled. Maybe he should reconsider his determination to put an end to this. It was pleasing him immensely to see what kind of effect he had on her.

"I-I-I was just getting dressed, I don't know what you mean," she rambled on, nervous.

"You know exactly what I mean, Amy," he growled. His hand was caressing her bottom. "You know I don't tolerate you lying to me, Amy… and come to think of it. I still owe you a punishment for your behaviour this afternoon."

The first sharp slap on her behind echoed on the walls of her bedroom.

Amy inhaled sharply.

Sheldon moved into her, holding her hips as he moved his lower body into hers. With her hair up like this he had easy access to her neck. He trailed his lips across the back of her neck.

He could feel the shivers run through her body as he did. Amy seemed to melt in his arms. Oh, the power he had over her.

"Three per lie you've told me should be sufficient, don't you think Amy?"

She froze in his arms.

"Amy…" he admonished slowly. "You took this upon yourself. Disobeying me, taking liberties with me, lying to me now." He pressed a kiss on the pulse point under her ear. His breath tickled the hairs on her neck.

He moved his hands up from her waist to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, and stroked his thumb over her erect nipples. She squirmed under his ministrations. He took both her nipples between his thumb and index finger and pinched slightly. Amy yelped.

"Are you going to answer me, Amy?" he muttered, his fingers continuing their ministrations on her breasts.

"Y-y-yes," Amy stuttered. She was losing it already. Her pussy was drenched.

"Yes, what Amy?"

He released her breasts and took a step back from her. She felt cold immediately. His hands palmed her posterior instead.

"Yes, it should be sufficient," she said quickly, exhaling as she did.

Her body was taut with tension of what was about to come. Sheldon could see her stalling and mentally preparing for the upcoming assault. Her hands had grabbed the dresser in front of her. Her knuckles were white.

"Good girl," Sheldon murmured. "Keep count for me."

He was relentless. The smacks followed each other in rapid succession. The pain shot through her with each slap delivered. He didn't switch sides this time, but hit the same spot over and over.

"Seven," Amy whispered, when he paused.

_Smack! _His hand connected with great force to the other ass check. "Eight," she panted.

He caressed her ass softly. She relaxed a bit on his hand, thinking it to be over. How wrong she was.

She should have known he wasn't done with her. Sheldon liked things a certain way: symmetrically, in prime numbers or somehow related to science fiction. Eight slaps with a distribution of seven to one was none of the above.

She tensed in anticipation when he ceased his caresses and removed his hand from her bottom.

_Smack! _The same spot. And again. And again.

It really stung. "Eleven," she whimpered.

He palmed her ass again, this time with both hands. "Have you learned your lesson, Amy?"

She nodded hastily. The pain was too much this time. Maybe Sheldon was overly rough with her now, or maybe she was still sensitive from this afternoon.

"I have," she added for good measure. She was trembling. Her ass felt warm enough to use as a space heater in her office. Her pussy was so wet, she could almost feel herself dripping down her thighs.

"What have you learned, Amy?"

Good God, he was like a professor teaching a class filled with below average students. His tone mocked her intelligence and made her feel worthless.

She swallowed thickly as his hand softly caressed her burning bottom again. "Not to lie," she answered.

"And?" he demanded, halting his movements.

She was confused. And what? Had this not been for lying to him?

She remained silent as he waited for her to answer.

He was out of patience.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Sheldon was panting now himself. "F-f-fourteen," she stuttered, her voice breaking with unshed tears. She sobbed.

"That was for disobeying me this afternoon," he finished softly. He moved to her again and laid his chest against her back.

He pressed soft kisses to her neck as he gently moved his hands up and down her arms

Sheldon cursed inwardly. He had been too harsh with her. He hadn't intended to hurt her so much as to reduce her to tears.

He kept kissing her neck, her ears, her shoulders. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her towards him.

She hiccupped as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Ssssshh," he shushed as he stroked the tear from her cheek.

Good Lord, what had he done? She would never trust him again. He was angry at himself now. Amy had been so good during this whole ordeal, undergoing his punishments, trusting him with her body. And what had he done? He had looked for the line and crossed it.

_But she did ask for it_, Sheldon pondered. _She had deliberately looked for his limits as well that afternoon, and offered her body to him just now. _

Perhaps there _was_ something he could do to make her forgive his harsh actions.

Still kissing her neck and ears, he gripped her hips and slowly moved her away from the dresser, turning her in his arms.

His mouth brushed against hers softly. Amy whimpered still, but seemed to reciprocate.

_Step one, check_.

Kissing her harder, he moved both their bodies towards her bed. Her knees hit the edge of her mattress and he pulled away from her.

Amy looked up in his eyes. She couldn't determine what he was feeling. Pain? Guilt? Contempt?

"Go on," he said, but not in the ordering tone he had used just minutes before.

He was giving her a choice. An out.

She could either choose to stay with him, or she could put a stop to this. He left it up to her.

The pain in her bottom was still present, but not nearly as much as it was before. And while it had hurt, it also caused her to become really aroused. The tears had been unstoppable, but wasn't that much because of fear or pain. She had been so overwhelmed with emotions, she just hadn't been able to hold back.

And the way Sheldon had kissed her neck so delicately afterwards, had made her feel so loved and cherished.

Amy sniffled as she lowered herself on the bed, moving up to the headboard.

She looked up at Sheldon as he regarded her. He was shamelessly looking at her bare body in front of him.

He pulled off both his shirts in one go.

Amy gulped.

_Were they going to..? _

Never had she actually seen Sheldon shirtless. Only in her imagination. She liked looking at his naked chest, but the thought of what might or might not happen scared her.

He climbed atop the bed and moved his hands to her knees to slowly spread them apart. Amy blushed from head to toe. She was spread open before him, her most intimate body parts on display. _Why had she turned on the lights before? _Oh, how she longed to be cloaked in darkness now. She felt much too exposed and uncomfortable under his scrutinising gaze.

Then he was on top of her, covering her upper body with his as his still clothed hips settled between hers.

Sheldon bracketed her head with his forearms as he lowered his head towards hers. He lowered his head and kissed her again.

The feeling of his bare chest against her already sensitive nipples caused Amy to shiver underneath him. Her body moved on its own accord, moving with him and following his movements over her.

Sheldon shifted on top her, his own arousal having returned full force. He pulled his mouth away from hers and they panted into each other's mouths.

Amy gasped as she felt his hardness between her legs. _If he cares at all about the state of his pants at all, he should remove them before they get any more sullied,_ she thought. But still she moved her hips in tandem with his.

They stared at each other as they continued to let their breaths mingle and their hips moved against each other.

It was the single most erotic moment of her life.

"I love you, Amy," Sheldon whispered. He gave her no time to respond as he kissed her again. His mouth devoured hers.

She gasped at the sudden assault.

He slipped his tongue into her opened mouth and slowly moved it against hers. She responded in kind.

Suddenly, his hand was on her chest again. He moved determinedly, skimming over both her breasts, over her sternum and her belly.

Goosebumps erupted all over her skin as he kept moving lower. Even though she knew where this was going, the anticipation was slowly but surely driving her insane.

His hand had reached the place where she wanted him most. The first contact of his fingers with her wetness caused her to pull her mouth away from his and gasp loudly.

She felt overcome with the sensation of him touching her. It had only been hours, but she had been craving it.

"Mmm," Sheldon moaned appreciatively from above her, "you're so wet for me."

He fondled her, moving his fingers through the slippery folds of her sex.

She gaped at him, panting softly as his fingers moved over her most sensitive part.

"Yes," she moaned in return, panting, gasping for breath, "for you.." Her breath caught in her throat as he stroked her clit while she spoke.

"Yesss," Sheldon hissed, "only for me."

His mouth covered hers again and he moved his tongue against hers. He dipped two fingers inside her and she moaned at the dual sensation of both his tongue in her mouth as well as his fingers inside of her.

"You're so responsive to me, Amy," Sheldon muttered as he pulled away from her mouth. "Do you like me touching you?"

That question was redundant. Of course she liked him touching her. Why did he feel the need to ask for confirmation?

He kept moving his fingers inside of her and this thumb brushed against her.

"Yes, Doctor Cooper," she moaned.

He pulled his hand from her cunt. Amy gazed at him in confusion and annoyance. She was supposed to call him by his title wasn't she? She was beyond frustrated now. She had been so close to coming, the pend-up tension from his earlier spanking and his caresses afterwards had her almost reaching an orgasmic state already.

She chocked on her breath as she saw what happened next.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean. All the while his eyes never left hers.

_Who is this man and what has he done to Sheldon? _

He presses his lips to her still opened mouth and swept his tongue against hers.

She could taste herself on his tongue.

Amy knew the way she tasted – she was a biologist after all, and scientific curiosity had more than once gotten the better of her – but the taste on Sheldon's tongue, combined with the rough movements of his lips as well as the light stubble on his chin, made her squirm underneath him.

His mouth moved away from her face, kissing her collar bones, and moving lower still. His lips brushed against her nipples and she nearly came right there.

"Patience, Amy," Sheldon chuckled.

His mouth continued lower following the same path his hands had travelled before. Amy knew what was about to happen, but had a _really _hard time processing it. She was really glad she had taken such a long time washing certain parts of herself in the shower.

"Sheldon," she twitched as his mouth neared her centre. She was going crazy with anticipation. He either had to take care of that problem _right now_ or stop altogether. She was losing it.

He pressed a kiss right above her labia. Amy pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at him. Sheldon had positioned himself between her legs, his hands holding her thighs open. She could feel him exhaling soft puffs of his breath against her most sensitive parts.

His blue eyes stared at her.

"Sheldon," she started again, wasn't able to say anything else. Had she intended to ask him to stop? Did she want him to continue?

"Just say the word and I'll stop, Amy," Sheldon said, his voice serious.

She didn't say anything. That is, until she felt his tongue on her.

Then, she screamed.

He moved as determined as he did everything in his life. He had been relentless before, but that word got a whole different meaning now.

Sheldon licked her up and down, swallowing her juices and moaning as he went. He moved lower, pausing slightly before pushing his tongue inside of her. One of his hands moved from holding her legs open, to join his mouth on her.

He moved away from her opening, but replaced his tongue with his fingers. He covered her clit with his mouth, softly sucking on it and then lightly moving his tongue over it back and forth.

Amy had died and gone to heaven.

From the moment he had first touched her with his mouth, her mind had short-circuited. With every lap of his tongue, every caress of his mouth, she climbed higher and higher to what she could only assume would be the best orgasm of her lifetime.

She was panting, groaning and trembling as he continued to feast on her.

A third finger joint the others and he suckled on her clit to lessen the intrusion. Amy gasped aloud, but the expected pain never came.

Instead, she did. And she came hard.

She could feel her inner muscles clamping down on his hand and somewhere someone screamed. Sheldon removed his other hand from her thigh and swung it across her abdomen, to still her movements as the spasms raked through her body beneath him.

He was unyielding as he continued to lick and suck her. Amy could feel her orgasm crashing through her. Her mind was completely blank and she felt utterly and completely sated.

She was panting hard and moaned as she felt Sheldon move his head down to continue to lick her. He moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, milking her orgasm as much as possible.

His tongue moved over her clit once more and Amy nearly shot off the bed. "Aaargh!"

She tried to push his head away, but her hands were shaking and she could barely lift her arms.

"Sheldon – I mean, Doctor Cooper – please," she murmured. Trying to shimmy her hips from out of the range of his mouth. She was way too sensitive now.

Sheldon hummed against her. "Tell me what you want, Amy," he whispered. His fingers never leaving her, his mouth still on her sensitive skin, all the while avoiding the most sensitive part.

"P-p-please," Amy moaned, "I can't take any more." Sheldon chuckled again, and moved his head up and away from her.

He regarded his girlfriend as she lay before him. Spent. Sated. Flushed. Part of his hand still inside of her.

"That's a shame," he said as he twisted his fingers inside her before removing his hand altogether, "I'm not nearly done with you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love it when you read and review my work. Thank you for your support. Onto the next instalment! Only one more chapter to go after this. **

** Chapter 4**

Sheldon winced as he climbed off the bed, his knees hurt from sitting hunched over between Amy's legs. Not to mention the pain in his privates, since he had been painfully aroused for a long time now. Sheldon looked over his girl in front of him. Amy had closed her eyes now, and she was breathing softly. He had completely worn her out and he loved it. _I did that to her_, he grinned to himself.

He quietly moved to her bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared. He looked completely crazed. His mouth and chin were glistening with Amy's arousal, his pupils were dilated and his face was flushed with exertion. He had a hard time recognizing his own reflection.

After thoroughly washing his hands, he scrubbed his face as well and rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash he found in one of Amy's cabinets. As he cleaned his face and hands, he was also able to clear his head a little. To think about what had just happened.

He had gone too far in his punishments. He was still furious with himself for losing control like that. Surely, Amy would be able to forgive him? She was usually very forgiving and he _had_ tried to make it up to her. And how… Going down on her had been the ultimate test for his fear of germs and bodily fluids. He had powered through. Sheldon was pretty proud of himself. After the first initial taste of her essence, he had decided it wasn't that bad. And when he thought about how she reacted to him pleasing her like that, he was pretty positive she had liked it.

There was a knock at the door.

Sheldon frowned and moved to the living room, drying his face as he went. As he passed through Amy's bedroom, his eyes moved over her form on the bed. She was still naked and glowed as she lay there. Her chest rose in a steady rhythm. She had fallen asleep.

_She did more than just liked this, _Sheldon thought to himself, _I obviously excel at this. _His ego grew with every step he took towards the front door.

"Who is it?" he called to whoever was at the other side of the door.

"Pizza delivery for a Dr. Fowler?"

Sheldon couldn't believe it. He had completely forgotten about dinner. _Well, _he chuckled, _he had just eaten, hadn't he? _Sheldon looked himself over: he was still shirtless, but his erection had deflated a bit now. He was somewhat presentable, he presumed. He opened the door, and accepted the proffered pizzas. The delivery man didn't even blink twice at his semi-naked state. Sheldon paid the man and tipped generously, thanking him while he closed the door.

He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was well after nine. His bedtime was approaching rapidly. He was chagrined. He had wanted to continue this session of sexual experiences tonight, since it was to be the final time.

It was going to be the last time, wasn't it? That's what he had decided for himself earlier. But that had been before he had seen her, dropping towels and seducing him with her body. And before he found out he was incredibly talented at this. Maybe he should continue this after tonight after all.

Sheldon went back to the bedroom, where Amy was still sleeping soundly. She looked peaceful. He almost didn't want to wake her. He took a seat next to her and stroked her cheek softly. "Amy," he whispered. "Amy, wake up."

She stirred, and blinked open her eyes slowly. "Oh, I must have dozed off." She blushed all over and it was the most beautiful thing Sheldon had ever seen.

"It's all right," he replied and bending down and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "pizza's here. Are you coming to eat?"

Amy blinked owlishly at him. She obviously had trouble waking up and collecting her thoughts. She cleared her throat and carefully sat up.

She was still completely naked. Sheldon let his eyes roam over her body. Amy's blush deepened. She shyly pulled up her knees to preserve some modesty and covered her bosom with her arms. Sheldon looked away. She obviously didn't want him ogling her right now. Perhaps some embarrassment had settled in, now the rush of endorphins caused by her orgasm had abated?

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," he stated and stood up to leave. To give her some privacy.

He laid out the pizzas on the table, and moved to the kitchen to get something to drink for both of them. He closed the door to the fridge and nearly dropped the bottles of water when he saw Amy approaching him from her bedroom.

She was wearing his t-shirt.

The orange of the Aquaman shirt did absolutely nothing for her complexion. And yet, she looked gorgeous. Her legs and feet were bare as she shuffled closer to him. She seemed hesitant and nervous for his reaction, while she glanced at him.

Sheldon could only swallow, his mouth suddenly very dry.

He was also very aware of the fact that he had been denied closure before, and his pent up arousal returned. He could see the outline of her breasts clearly, her nipples easily visible through the cotton.

_She would be the death of him. _

He cleared his throat and took up is usual seat at the table. "I got us a pepperoni and a veggie pizza," he needlessly explained. She could see what kind of pizza he had ordered with her own eyes. He needed to do something about the sudden tension between them though.

"Great, I love pepperoni," Amy smiled at him, helping herself to a big slice of cheesy goodness, "I'm famished. I hardly ate anything today."

Sheldon made a noncommittal noise. "You should really be careful to keep up with your food intake, Amy. The future of science depends on you and your work."

Amy laughed at his naiveté.

"I tried to," she said with a mischievous grin, "but through no fault of my own, I got distracted and ended up with a mouthful of saltiness instead."

She threw him a mock-innocent look as she took a big bite of her pizza. Sheldon had frozen completely, his hand holding his pizza mid-way to his mouth. He stared at her.

"Is that so?" he asked, taking a bite of his own pizza. He turned out to be rather hungry as well.

"Oh, yes," Amy responded, quickly putting another bite of pizza in her mouth, before she made a thoughtless comment.

Sheldon pretended to contemplate her response. He swallowed as he looked her over. "Sounds rather unpleasant." He raised his eyebrow, defying her to contradict him.

Amy blinked at him. "Oh, it wasn't," she blushed, looking away from his piercing eyes. "I was pleasantly surprised."

_What the hell was happening? Were they flirting? _She mused. Here they were in her kitchen. They were sharing his outfit. Sheldon dressed in his trousers, Amy only dressed in his t-shirt. And they were _finally _discussing the events between them, albeit it in a unnecessarily cumbersome manner. Why was it that neither of them was able to talk about this like two adults?

"Good," Sheldon replied. Taking a rather large gulp of his water, he continued. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you that - surprises or intended actions - turned out to be… unpleasant."

He looked at her beseechingly.

_Ah. _It dawned on her. He wasn't talking about this afternoon. _He's afraid he has gone too far, _she realised. Had he? While the final blows he delivered to her bottom had left her sobbing, she had never been that turned on in her life. She liked this rough, possessive side of him. The feeling that she belonged to him and only to him. She felt wanted. Desired.

And he liked it too. Hadn't he? Maybe this would turn out to be yet another reason why they were so well suited for each other.

"Has something happened to you that you found unpleasant, Amy?" he asked, his voice soft. Sheldon really was afraid, she learned. He tried to maintain eye contact with her, but he busied himself grabbing another bite of pizza, like he was afraid to see her reaction.

"No, it hasn't," she answered.

It actually relieved her to say it; finally she could admit to liking this. This manhandling side of Sheldon. She had been afraid to discuss it with Penny all those weeks ago, glossing over the fact that the reason he had had her on her desk was because he was teaching her a lesson. Penny had been taken aback enough as it were. There was no way she could even begin to comprehend what had _really_ happened.

Sheldon's big blue eyes shot up and fixated on hers. "Are you sure?"

Amy exhaled. "Yes," she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too widely, "I haven't felt this pleasured in a long time."

"Good God, Amy," Sheldon sneered. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"No, I don't," she countered swiftly. She was done with his lack of communication skills. It was high time he manned up and actually said what he meant and asked what he wanted to know.

He was breathing deeply now, trying to contain his sudden rage. "Don't be smart with me, Amy," he threatened. His eyes were wide, compelling her to see reason.

"Or what? You'll spank me again?" she spoke sharply.

They were at a standoff. Neither of them spoke and they both seemed to size the other up. Seconds ticked by.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. "Maybe I will," he said softly. And taking a risk, he added, "you like that, don't you?"

But it wasn't a question. He was stating a fact.

Amy felt her face flush under his gaze. How she could be embarrassed now, after everything that had happened today? Yet, here she was, trying to vocalize her desires to her boyfriend, and words failed her.

"Don't you?" he repeated, loudly. She jumped in her seat. She was afraid, but determined to make this conversation work. How would they ever be able to have a healthy physical relationship when they were unable to _talk_ about stuff like this?

"Yes, I do," Amy said defiantly. Sheldon seemed taken aback at her courage.

He gawked at her. Amy could see him struggle to maintain his composure. He needed the upper-hand, the control over the situation. Finally he exhaled, seemingly satisfied with her answers.

"You will tell me when you don't like what I do," he said, a hint of relief laced in his words.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm assuming you mean when we engage in a sexual manner?" she kept talking to him in a tone that bothered him greatly. She could tell by the way his eyes narrowed.

"Because if you mean like _all the time_, I might as well quit my job."

That was the wrong thing to say. Sheldon regarded her haughtily.

"Really Amy… I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you, but you can't seem to keep your mind out of the gutter, can you?" he snarled angrily. "If you only want me to take you over my knee, just tell me now. I won't waste any more of my energy with this discussion."

He pushed his chair back and stood up. He stalked towards her and towered over her.

"Well?" he raised his eyebrows, "what will it be?"

Amy gaped at him. He looked absolutely irresistible to her. Shirtless, his skin practically buzzing with rage, that raised eyebrow, those blue eyes… She gulped.

_She _had been the one who wanted to talk about this. But now, she figured that conversation could wait. For just a little while at least.

It wasn't really necessary to talk about this _right now_, was it? It could wait till tomorrow.

"Sheldon," she muttered, and stood up as well. She moved her hands up to his neck and stroked the tendons there that seemed to be taut with tension.

"Amy," he countered, still in his professor voice.

He was looking at her like he couldn't figure her out. And she couldn't blame him. She didn't even know herself, especially after the day they had. Had it only been this afternoon they were in Kripke's office? How things had escalated quickly in there… And not even twelve hours later now, they were 'discussing' her kinks while she stood in her kitchen wearing one of his superhero shirts?

It was hard trying to make sense of her thoughts. It exhausted her. Did he feel the same way? Was he as insecure as she was? Did he have trouble organising this thoughts as well? Probably not, she presumed, with a mind as brilliant as his. He was probably really sure of himself, like he was with everything else in his life. Oh, how jealous she was. She felt like a teenager again, ashamed of her likes and dislikes, wanting to be liked by her peers.

She braced herself. "I don't want to talk right now, Sheldon," she whispered. She took a deep breath, stalling herself. "I can't. Not right now, at least. Maybe tomorrow?"

Sheldon just looked at her. "All right," he muttered.

Amy sighed, relieved. Thinking about everything, _anything_, right now seemed to be impossible. She was drained of energy after a day filled with stress, turmoil and sexual tension. The two orgasms had worn her out as well. All she wanted was to kiss Sheldon for one last time that day, and then go back to bed and sleep. She had been so blissfully asleep before…

She moved her hands to the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers. She brushed her lips over his.

Sheldon groaned in the back of his throat. "Amy…"

She, in turn, kissed him sweetly. "I love you, Sheldon," she said, with a slight smile.

His pupils dilated. He growled.

All of a sudden, his hands were on her hips, pulling her flush against him. Amy inhaled shortly at the sudden impact, but his mouth was already on hers. He consumed her. His tongue swept in her mouth, slowly but surely driving her crazy. She whimpered in his mouth, his hands drawing circles on her tummy and her lower back. She felt her body respond to his in a matter of seconds.

She moved her hands from his neck to his naked torso. Amy moved her hands through the patch of hair on his chest, marvelling at the feel of it. How long she had fantasized about the body he hid under his childish shirts, and now she could finally see it, _feel _it. She felt like a kid in candy store, being able to pet him like she had wanted to for years. She stroked him across his pecs and felt the bumps of his nipples under the palm of her hands. Curious, she stroked them again.

Sheldon moaned in her mouth and pressed his hips against her. _Oh! _

Amy pulled back in surprise at the feel of him against her belly.

Sheldon stared her down. He was clearly out of breath. He had a mad look in his eyes.

"Amy," he breathed, holding onto her waist with his left hand while the other brushed over her nipples through his shirt. He pinched one of them with his thumbs and forefinger, twisting slightly. She mewled at the touch.

"Did you assume seeing you dressed like this would leave me unaffected?" Sheldon muttered, "what were your intensions, woman?"

Since she didn't respond to the questions he posed, he moved his face into her neck and kissed her underneath her ear. His left hand still had a firm grip on her hip and his right was inching closer to her posterior.

It had taken a great deal of self-restraint not to jump on her when he first saw her in his shirt. He had wanted – no, needed – to talk to her first however. Some of the air was cleared now, at least for him. Amy had downright stated she had liked it, when he touched her. In whatever way. A lot was still unsaid though, and he felt a bit uneasy about it.

But not as uneasy as he felt about his physical state right now.

He had managed to keep himself together the moment Amy had stood in front of him, bare-legged, clad in only his shirt, softly touching him. But then she had professed her love to him and he had lost it. It had been weeks, months maybe, since she had last said it. He had longed to hear her say it, to reassure him, make his doubts disappear. And now she had.

He was still panting in her neck, and Amy had moved her hands to his head. She combed through his hair, pulling on it softly. Sheldon squeezed one of her buttocks. He was disappointed to find out she was wearing panties under the shirt. He continued to press his hips into her soft belly at a steady rhythm.

"Amy," he just moaned. He didn't dare suggest they move someplace where they could sit or lie down. He desperately wanted to, this back had started to ache from bending down to kiss Amy. But he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself once they were horizontal. He would claim her as his. Take her.

Certainly they shouldn't do that tonight.

Right?

Sheldon was so high strung now, the need for closure and completion so great, he really wouldn't care if it _did_ happen now. Had he ever been this desperate, this horny before?

Amy pulled his head from her neck and breathed deeply. Sheldon stopped pressing his hips into her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sheldon," Amy murmured, "do you want to stay the night?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. That was a twist. He hadn't expected her to be on the same page. Hadn't she wanted to talk tomorrow? Undeniably, that would be the smarter choice. Talk rationally, fully clothed this time, before they took this any further. It was nothing short of a miracle they had managed it this far without talking about it.

Sensing his hesitation, Amy quickly interjected. "Not to do… _that_," she said, blushing crimson, "It's just… it's pretty late already… I'm pretty tired and well.. I thought it could be, I don't know... nice." She was blabbing.

"Nice?" Sheldon deadpanned. Amy was still bright red.

"I-I-I-I don't know," she stuttered. "It was just a thought." Her voice trailed off, filled with insecurity.

Amy turned away from him, her back to him as she closed to boxes full of uneaten pizza. Her hands were shaking. She swallowed thickly, blinking away tears. Why did it feel like they were taking one step forward and taking two steps back? After their talk, however short it had been, she had supposed they had reached some sort of level of understanding. Apparently, they hadn't.

"Amy," Sheldon sounded hoarse. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I won't be able to sleep next to you."

"It's okay, Sheldon," she spoke quickly, trying to mask the hurt in her voice with a cough. She busied herself, cleaning up their dinner, putting the boxes of pizza in the refrigerator. "I understand."

She closed the door to the fridge and turned around. Sheldon was there, in her personal space. So, so close. She looked up into his eyes. His pupils were still dark. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I don't think you do," his voice sounded dark.

He pressed her into the door of the fridge with his hands. His body flush with hers. She could feel it again. The evidence of his arousal, hard against her abdomen. Because of the cold door against her back, his body felt all the more heated against hers.

"Don't you see, Amy?" he muttered, "You've got me so worked up. I won't be able to keep my hands of you… you'll be defiled by morning."

Amy felt the liquid heat gather in her panties. She moaned at his words. "M-maybe we can take care of that in a different way?" she suggested breathlessly.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to pull away from her. "Like this afternoon?"

Amy blushed, but she grinned up at him. "Did you like that?"

"Did I like it?" he parroted back, incredulous. Amy blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. He regarded her with a look she couldn't decipher.

"Did you?"

Nervousness caused her stomach to churn. _He didn't like it._ She felt so foolish. Of course he didn't like it! She had taken liberties with him, completely ignoring his fear of germs or his general dislike of touching… He had become more at ease with touching her, and being touched. But the things she had done that afternoon in Barry's office where on a whole other level. And on of top of that, she had even asked for consent.

_But it wasn't as if he had pushed her away, right? _But he had moved his hands to her head, she suddenly remembered. Had he wanted to push her away? Had he just let her do it because he was unable to stop the inevitable and it would have been a mess otherwise? He had been so angry afterwards…

He took too long to answer. _He's thinking of words to let me down easy.. _Amy looked away from him, and tried to walk away, but he still had her sandwiched between his body and the fridge.

"Amy…" he muttered. His hands softly caressed her side, both of his hands having travelled under the shirt, mapping out her bare skin. "You took me by surprise this afternoon, I really wasn't expecting _that_."

Okay, so he didn't say he disliked it. But she couldn't exactly call this a positive reaction either.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright. You really should have asked for consent," he responded, "but given the time pressure, I can only applaud your quick thinking." Sheldon pressed a teasing kiss to her lips.

"As for liking it," he breathed into her mouth, "you'll have to provide me with more data for me to come to a valid conclusion about that."

Amy blinked at him. He raised one of his eyebrow at her. She could feel her heartrate quicken at his lewd suggestion. Or maybe her heartrate had quickened from the feeling of his right hand grazing her ribcage, his fingers lightly touching the underside of her breast.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

The question was so random for the situation they were in, Amy actually had to clear her head before she understood his implications.

After pointing him to the correct cabinet in her bathroom, Amy went back to the living room to lock up and turn out the lights, while Sheldon brushed his teeth at the sink.

It took her a while to fully comprehend what was going to happen. They were going to share a bed. It felt ridiculously intimate. Which was preposterous, considering Sheldon had done some pretty intimate things to her on that same bed just hours before. But somehow, the idea of them lying next to each other, hopefully sleeping soundly, seemed like an even bigger step than anything they had done today.

Was this the reason some people showed their sexual partners the door after sex? It did seem easier to spare oneself the awkwardness that was 'the morning after'. But they were still on 'the night before' and Amy already was a nervous wreck.

"Do you have a preferred side of the bed?" he asked her as she entered the bedroom. He had taken of his pants and socks, and stood next to the bed in just his briefs.

Amy's eyes roamed over his body quickly so he wouldn't notice. He was no longer hard. She was strangely disappointed as well as relieved. She was much too nervous about the sleeping arrangements. She really didn't want to worry more about her ability to perform well sexually. He may have thought he was being funny with his comment about the 'lack of data', but now she felt extremely pressured to try again and do better than she had that afternoon.

Sheldon looked as relaxed as ever. _That bastard. _

"Uh, the left," she answered, making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth as well.

Amy watched him from the doorway. Sheldon was in her bed. In her _bed. _He was playing on his phone, his face lit up by the bright light as he frowned in concentration. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked up.

"I just sent Leonard a text to let him know I won't be home," he explained, putting his phone the night stand next to him. It buzzed and multiple alerts chimed in a row. Sheldon blushed, "I'll silence it. "

Amy laughed a little, the tension in her body leaving a little.

She finished of her nightly routine; putting on night cream, combing her hair, taking her birth control pill. She froze at the sight of the small box containing them. Sheldon must have noticed them, he had only been here minutes before. What would he make of it? She had only started taking them to regulate her period. Would Sheldon think her to be presumptuous for taking them?

Amy berated herself. She really ought to stop this insecure behaviour. Her boyfriend had _gone_ _down_ on her for crying out loud. He had to be attracted to her. And, earlier in the kitchen, he had basically told he couldn't keep his hands of her. Plus, he wanted her to do things to him as well. For the sake of data collection, but still.

She moved back in her bedroom, and pulled his shirt from her body. She folded it and put it on top of the small pile of Sheldon's clothes on a chair in the corner of her room. When she moved to her dresser to grab a nightgown from one of the drawers, Sheldon's voice stopped her.

"Come to bed, Amy," he said. "I'm not wearing pyjamas either."

She really couldn't argue with that logic.

Sheldon watched as she climbed into bed next to him. The change was immediately noticeable, she was warm and her heat turned the whole bed into a furnace.

While he had brushed his teeth, he had been able to calm himself down a little bit. He was practiced in the act of Kolinahr after all. He would join her in bed, they would sleep and that was it. He tried really hard not to think of his suggestion that Amy repeat her performance from that afternoon. Or the fact that she had not seemed opposed to it. At all.

He had catalogued her physiological responses after all; increased heartrate, shallow breath, dilated pupils. She had wanted to. She wanted _him_.

Amy looked at him. "This is different," she commented.

"It is," Sheldon answered. He really didn't know what else to say. The sight of her bare breasts combined with the heat of her body next to his had caused his arousal to return. _Damn his baser urges!_

Sheldon tried to think of a day – any other day – that had been as trying as this one. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions and insecurities. He was exhausted. But still, his body betrayed his logical thought process. As tired as he was, he would not be able to sleep tonight. Not without the closure he craved, _had been craving _for hours now.

He had warned Amy about inviting him into her bed. This was on her.

He moved fast. Once she had put her glasses on the nightstand next to her, he pounced on her. The momentum made her fall back onto her back. She was finally beneath him. He kissed her deeply. Oh, she wanted him alright. She wasted no time responding to his actions.

Their tongues met: stroking, licking, moving together. Amy moaned into his mouth. Sheldon could hardly control himself as he moved above her. His hands roamed her body; across her bosom, her waist, her hips. He pushed open her legs and settled between them. His hips were cradled between her legs, their clothed privates finally touching.

"Ah!" Sheldon groaned as he felt the heat between her legs. He bracketed her face with his forearms and kissed her sloppily. He bucked into her and Amy gasped in his mouth.

If it weren't for their underwear, they were practically engaging in intercourse already, he mused. _How easily he could slip his briefs off_, he thought, _and Amy's underwear could just be shoved to the side_… He would finally find out what all the fuzz was about. And he wanted to. The heat from her sex drove him insane. If it felt anything at all like the inside of her mouth had felt, he would lose it in no time once he was finally inside of her.

They moved in unison, his thrusts against her centre, her gyrating hips against his hardness. Screw losing it inside of her, if they kept this up, he would lose it inside his pants. "Amy, you vixen," Sheldon grunted above her, breathing into her mouth, "if you don't stop me right now, I will not be held responsible for what's about to come."

Amy stilled underneath him. Sheldon looked at her face, her eyes were pitch black with arousal. She also looked nervous and apprehensive. Did she want this too? They were both not of sound mind right now. Or maybe, just maybe what they needed was to _not_ be of sound mind right now? Maybe they needed not to think this through and just let their bodies take over instead?

His conscious spoke to him. _It was only today that Amy first touched your privates, Sheldon, _his conscious sounded like Leonard, _maybe you should take some time to think about all the implications this has for your relationship with her_.

Sheldon climbed off of Amy as let himself fall next to her. Conscious-Leonard was right. They should press pause on this. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm his body down as his member still throbbed in his briefs.

And then his member didn't throb in his briefs anymore, but in a small hand instead. Amy had sneaked her hand into his briefs and had grabbed hold of him there.

Sheldon moaned at the sensation of her fingers on him. It had only been hours ago that she had first done this, and she seemed more secure of her actions already. He had shown her how to do this and Amy proved to be a grade-A-student.

She had moved up and sat on her knees next to him. Her hand was still moving inside his underwear. All Sheldon wanted was to see what she was doing.

"Like this?" she murmured. Her hand had begun to pump up and down his penis, squeezing ever so slightly. Sheldon quickly chucked off his underwear to give her better access. He opened his eyes and watched her hand on his cock. It was incredibly arousing to watch her touching him like that. The sight of her like that, innocent, on her knees with her bare breasts on full display… He would firmly plant this image in this brain for later use. He glanced at her face. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, the tip of her tongue peeking between her lips, wetting them slightly. _That tongue. _

"No, not like that," he answered, breathing deeply. She stopped moving her hand immediately and regarded him insecurely. Her eyes wide, searching his face for clues of what to do.

He moved his hand to her face and swiped his thumb across her damp lips. He pulled them open softly and pushed his thumb inside her mouth. Instinctively her tongue brushed against his thumb.

Sheldon looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Amy's eyes widened at the implication. He pulled his hand from her mouth and moved it to the back of her neck. Amy opened her mouth as if to speak, but Sheldon wasted no time pushing her head down to where he wanted her.

The first touch of her lips on his dick had him pushing up against her mouth. He groaned as she worked her mouth open over the tip of his dick and fit him inside. She moved her tongue around him, wetting it and sucking softly. She was eating him like a popsicle and the feeling was marvellous.

He moved her hair out of her face so he could watch her suck him off. He piled the hair on top of her head and used his other hand to hold it there. He was breathing through his mouth already. He watched his dick repeatedly disappearing inside her mouth, her hand on his shaft still moving up and down.

Sheldon pulled on her hair with his left hand and she opened her mouth more in a gasp. He took advantage of the situation at once, and pushed his member deeper inside her mouth. Amy gagged slightly, but tried her best to accommodate him in her mouth. He could feel the saliva pool in her mouth as he slipped his dick in deeper.

Sheldon moved his right hand down her back and palmed her ass. He slipped his fingers under the fabric of her panties to feel her arousal. His fingers easily slipped through the wetness.

"Fuck, Amy," he cursed, "you naughty girl. You're loving this." He worked two of his fingers inside her and she moaned around his member. He groaned in response. The vibrations in her throat combined with the suction of her mouth were nearly his undoing.

Sheldon was quickly moving towards a point of no return. The vision in front of him was almost enough for him to lose it; Amy's mouth on his cock, his hand holding her head in place, her breasts swinging back and forth with her movements, his other hand lodged inside her panties.

He curled his fingers inside her and Amy choked on his dick. Sheldon started pushing up inside her mouth rapidly now. He was breathing fast and he could feel his release approaching. Amy couldn't seem to keep up with his upwards movements anymore, and gasped and gagged slightly as he all but fucked her mouth.

Sheldon was certain he looked absolutely deranged. He pulled on her hair as he pushed himself into her mouth, over and over again. "Yesss Amy…" he grunted, when he felt her inner muscles contract around his fingers inside of her cunt, twisting his hand to stimulate her clit as well.

"God, you're good at this," he grumbled, "you love sucking my dick, don't you Amy?" She moaned around his member again and was rewarded with a flick of his thumb against her most sensitive part. Amy whimpered and moved the hand around his dick faster, suckling the tip of his member religiously.

Sheldon toyed with her clit and pumped his fingers inside of her in time with her movements on his member. She was close, he could tell by now. "You gonna come with my dick in your mouth, Amy?" he questioned, like a man possessed.

Amy moaned again and it was the last straw. The tightness that had built up in the pit of his abdomen was released abruptly and he flew high.

He pushed his thumb against her clit harder, needing her to come with him. He stroked hard and swiftly. Sheldon could feel it when she came on his hand, his fingers were squeezed almost to the point of pain as her walls contracted around them. Amy breathed rapidly through her nose as she mewled.

He imagined it was his dick instead of his fingers inside of her, the warmth and wetness of her mouth aiding him greatly with the imagination. Sheldon came hard; his cum shot in thick bursts into her mouth. He saw actual stars behind his eyelids as Amy sucked him dry. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her mouth on his member, milking him for every last drop.

She chocked around his dick again, unable to catch all of his release inside her mouth. Sheldon was panting hard and opened his eyes to see her still hunched over his privates, one of her hands filled with his semen and drops of it clinging to her lips. Her other hand still limply held his pulsing member. He felt a sudden primal sense of possessiveness wash over him. She was his and only he could do this to her.

"Amy," he groaned again. He released her hair slowly and stroked her cheek. "Fuck, Amy…" He was at loss for words. What do you say to your girlfriend when after she completely rocked your world? He was still high on oxytocin and his body felt completely spent.

He pulled on her arm to cradle her in his arms. He stroked her hair with one hand while the other caressed her back. He had been extremely worked up since the moment he set foot in her apartment. The sweet release was all the more satisfying now, but also exhausting. He was completely worn out.

"Jesus," he murmured for a lack of better word to say. Amy chuckled softly in his neck. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked, pretending to be shocked.

Sheldon grinned and smacked her behind playfully. "It was you who caused me to sin like this, Amy," he teased. He could actually feel her blush at his words.

They lay there for a couple more minutes, both basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. They were comfortably silent. Sheldon figured the rest of their talk could wait till morning or preferably later, once he had had time to reflect and think of a game plan.

Once he felt Amy nodding off on his chest, he pushed her awake and pulled her with him to the bathroom. They stood side by side awkwardly as Amy brushed her teeth again and Sheldon washed his hands. He took a washcloth from one of her cabinets and held it under the stream of water. He pulled it over his face, and then quickly moved the wet cloth over his privates when Amy wasn't looking as she drank from the faucet. He had wanted to shower, but the fatigue was setting in quickly now.

Sheldon left Amy to wash up as well, and he climbed back into bed. He regarded his phone. It was well after midnight. Tomorrow would be awful. An insufficient amount of sleep always caused him to be distracted and cranky. Besides that, he didn't have a change of clothes at Amy's. She would have to take him home first tomorrow.

He looked at the texts he had received.

_From: Leonard Hofstadter  
A slumber party on a school night? ;-) Have fun!_

_From: Leonard Hofstadter  
And use protection!_

_From: Penny  
OMG SHELDON! _

_From: Penny  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS_

_From: Penny  
Just be good to her, ok? You did read that book we got you, right?_

_From: Penny  
If you're not good to her, I will hunt you down and I will go Nebraskan on your ass. Other than that; HF! ILY sweetie_

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He hated their habit to send a separate text for a new sentence. Just because they all had unlimited texting nowadays, didn't mean they should take advantage of it. He read their texts again. Why would Penny specifically tell him to be good to Amy? Had Amy said something to her? They talked about this tonight though. Amy wouldn't lie about something like this, would she?

The subject of his thoughts walked back into the bedroom. She had a small smile on her face. _Good_, Sheldon thought. She crawled into bed and turned off the nightlight.

"Goodnight, Sheldon," she said, and remained on her side with her back turned to him.

What was this? Not even a kiss goodnight? She didn't even want to cuddle? He had not particularly wanted to cuddle either, but he had assumed _she _would. He had spent a minute convincing himself it was the normal thing to do after amorous activities, or simply when one lay with their romantic partner. She had denied him this social norm by presenting her back to him. His expectations weren't met. It bothered him greatly.

Unless… Unless she wanted him to hold her like this?

Sheldon usually slept on his back, arms on the side. Would he be able to sleep on his side? Moreover, would he be able to sleep holding Amy in his arms?

Sheldon sighed. He was so tired. Of course he would be able to sleep, he could sleep standing up right now he figured. He made up his mind and turned on his side. He grabbed hold of Amy's hips and pulled her against him. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Sheldon moved his right arm under her neck, curling it around her pillow. His left arm held her tightly against him. There, he was pretty comfortable now. Sure, Amy's hair tickled his face and her posterior was hot against his privates, but he just had to take that for granted.

"Sweet dreams, Amy," he whispered and pressed a kiss on her neck. He was out within minutes.

Meanwhile, Amy lay awake for hours.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I lied before. This is not the final chapter. **

**Please read and review. My heart soars with every notification I receive. Thank you. **

**Chapter 5**

Sheldon's touch woke Amy up. It was still dark out, so it had to be before seven AM. His hand was brushing up and down her side, stroking over her belly and the underside of her breasts. She sighed softly and pressed her body back into his.

She couldn't determine when she had finally fallen asleep. She had been extremely tired, but hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. Once Sheldon had taken hold of her, she had marvelled at the feel of him so close to her. He was asleep within minutes, the steady rhythm of his breathing lulling her into a state of relaxation as well. But somehow, her mind was in overdrive.

She kept replaying all the events of that day. What a day it had been. After weeks of waiting for something to happen between them, all the pent up frustration had finally reached a breaking point. She had come three times in 24 hours. _Three _times. And how. It had been amazing, mind-blowing, exiting. She was strangely proud of herself as well.

Amy grinned when she thought back to how Sheldon had reacted to her ministrations. He had completely lost his mind when she had had her mouth on him. It turned her on immensely to give him such pleasure. _That had been obvious_. Her mind drifted back to the sensation of his fingers inside of her, and the feeling of his dick in her mouth at the same time. She had felt full. She had felt wanton. Naughty. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she heard Sheldon's words again in her mind. _You naughty girl. You're loving this._ _You gonna come with my dick in your mouth, Amy? _

Sheldon's hand kept brushing across her tummy, tickling her. "Mmm," Amy sighed. She was still so tired and Sheldon had the guts to wake her up before her alarm. Why couldn't he let her sleep for a while longer? Her body needed to recover.

She could feel why he didn't let her sleep. He was hard against her behind.

"Morning Amy," he breathed against her neck. He was palming her breast now, his erection pressing into the cleft of her ass. She realised he was still naked. If it weren't for the panties she wore, she would be as well. Her excitement returned quickly. She thought back to the dry humping they did the night before. This was practically the same, except now the only thing separating them were her panties. He was so close to her, with minimal effort he could be right where she wanted him.

Oh, how she wanted him.

Even after all the things that happened yesterday, she was still ready for more. Who was she kidding, she had been ready for years now.

"Morning Sheldon," she murmured, pushing out her bottom, causing his erect member to slip between her legs. It brushed her centre, and she mewled. Sheldon groaned behind her. He grabbed her hips and moved her against him.

"Amy," he sighed, "be careful now." Yet, he kept moving his hips in a steady rhythm against her hot centre. She was already wet now, the fabric of her panties against her sex caused a delicious friction. Wanting more, she started to move her hips in sync with his.

Amy was panting already. She moved her right hand up to Sheldon's next to her head, interlocking their fingers. Sheldon squeezed her hand firmly, as he breathed hard against her neck. His other hand moved her leg up and he slipped his hand beneath the elastic of her panties. He shoved them to the side and moved his fingers through the slickness of her sex.

"Ah!" she yelped as his fingers brushed her most intimate parts. The feeling was so intense.

"Amy…" Sheldon warned her, as if to stop her, but he lifted her leg higher and angled his hips towards her. She could feel the tip of his erection against her now. It glided easily through the wetness there. Amy moaned loudly as it brushed against her clit, the bursts of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Amy, please," Sheldon groaned against her neck. He stilled his movements and held her hips in a bruising grip.

He moved away from her back and turned her around. She lay next to him, his hand on her hip, his other arm under her head, their hands still grasping each other tight.

They glanced up at each other. Both of them breathing deeply. Sheldon's eyes searched hers. He _had_ to know she wanted this, right? She was so, so close now. Why did he put a halt to this?

"Sheldon," Amy moaned. "I want you."

He still regarded her, breathing through his teeth. She moved up towards him, trying to reach his face. He pulled hard on their clasped hands, pulling her back to the bed. His other hand pressed her hips down. "Amy," he panted in her ear. "Amy, stop."

Amy's stomach sank. She flushed with embarrassment. The rejection hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes filled with tears; she tried to blink them away quickly.

Why was Sheldon still holding her? He didn't want this, right? "I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice breaking.

"What are you sorry for?" Sheldon asked, surprised. "I just thought we agreed to talk about this first? If you continue like this, I won't be able to resist you."

Her heart soared with relief. He was right of course. He was always right. Sometimes, just sometimes, Amy wanted to be the one who was right. But there was no denying his logic; she told him last night that they would talk later. And then… things had escalated again. Sheldon was just reminding her of their earlier agreement now.

"You're right," she said with a small smile. "I shouldn't be jumping you like this."

Sheldon grinned at her, his thumb brushing small circles on her hip. "Don't take all the blame now, Amy," he said, "I played some part in this as well." He winked at her and the flush she felt was not one of embarrassment this time.

"Only _some_?" she guffawed. "Keep dreaming, Cooper."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What are you implying, doctor Fowler?" he asked, mock serious.

The renewed excitement caused her stomach to contract deliciously. She looked up at him, a devious glint in her eyes. She loved playing this game with him. She grinned. "Oh, I don't know," she said innocently. "I just remember you waking me up in a rather sexual manner, that's all."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. "There was nothing sexual about that before you pushed your posterior against me, Miss Fowler," he spoke in his authoritarian, professor voice.

Amy exhaled loudly, incredulous. So, he was foregoing her title now, was he? Two could play that game, "I have a hard time believing that, _Mister_ Cooper."

Sheldon gawked at her audacity. "You'll pay for that one, Amy," he hissed.

Suddenly she found herself face down on her mattress. He had flipped her over so fast, she had a hard time realizing what was happening at all. He pulled her hips up firmly, making her rest on her forearms with her ass in the air. She felt his hand grabbing her panties and pulling them down roughly.

_SMACK! _The sting of his hand slapping her bare bottom shouldn't have surprised her, but it did anyway. Amy gasped at the impact.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

Amy moaned into the mattress. She could hear Sheldon breathe deeply as well, presumably trying to keep himself in check. His hand palmed her warm ass cheeks, switching between them and swiping his fingers across her wet centre in the process. She moaned softly at his touch.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

"Why am I spanking you, Amy?" he growled. His fingers had moved back to her opening. He grazed her folds softly, but never at the pressure she wanted.

"I-I've been bad," she answered breathlessly. A finger entered her. Amy moaned and pushed back against his hand, trying to get the friction she wanted. His other hand moved to her hips and it stilled her movements. She felt him remove the hand from her hip and this time she braced herself for the impact. _SMACK! _

"Tsk, tsk, Amy," Sheldon admonished her. "Bad girls don't deserve _that_, do they?"

"No." The finger inside of her began to move slowly. Amy mewled. She tried to keep her hips still, but it was difficult. Her brain was already clouded with lust.

"No, who?" Sheldon had gripped her ass again, and he was squeezing her buttock hard. His grip on the heated flesh of her bottom had her groaning in her mattress.

Amy turned her head to catch her breath and she looked up into Sheldon's face. The look in his eyes was so intense, it almost had her coming right there.

"No, doctor Cooper," she whispered.

Another finger joined the other inside of her. Amy moaned loudly. She was already so far gone. How was this even possible? The effect Sheldon had on her was incredible. All it took was just a brush of his hands, some well-chosen words and she was putty in his hands.

"Good girl," he said as his thumb brushed across her clit. She gasped again, closing her eyes in pleasure.

When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see that Sheldon had taken a hold of himself with his other hand. She gaped at the sight of him pleasuring himself. It was incredibly erotic. His hand moved steadily over his shaft, pumping quickly as his breaths came out in tiny gasps.

His fingers inside of her had ceased moving, but his thumb continued brushing her clit in the same tempo as his hand moved over his engorged member. The sight of him touching both her privates as well as his own simultaneously was quickly moving her towards orgasm.

Sheldon could tell by now. He groaned from above her. "So responsive to me, Amy," he grunted. Amy could only moan. She was almost coming. She tingling in her underbelly reaching a breaking point. She was steadily climbing, climbing, almost there…

"Yes, aaaah…" she moaned as she came, "_Sheldon!" _Her forearms gave out as she dropped onto her mattress, spent and pulsing around his fingers. She heard him grunting again, groaning loudly. Warm droplets covered her back, her ass, her hair. It took her about a second to realise what had just happened. _Did he just come all over her? _She was too delirious from her own release to care much about it.

The mattress dipped at the impact of Sheldon falling next to her. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed. "Oh shit, Amy," he muttered, "the mess."

_Well, _she thought, _that's not really an apology, but I'll take it. _She exhaled softly, still coming down from her high. "It's okay," she sighed. "I'll shower in a bit."

She wanted to lay down some more, even though she was filthy with Sheldon's semen all over her. She was still exhausted and the orgasm didn't help. She was just drifting off again when her alarm blared loudly. Groaning, she got up out of bed and turned it off. Sheldon was watching her from his position on the bed. She flushed under his stare.

"I'm going to go shower," she said. He just watched her, his eyes roaming over her. Amy furrowed her brow from his lack of response. "Sheldon? What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing's wrong, Amy," he explained. "You just look radiant, that's all."

* * *

The day at work started out to be rather uneventful, especially compared to the 24 hours before that. After showering and a somewhat awkward breakfast, Amy had driven Sheldon back to Los Robles to get his bag and change his clothes. Thankfully Penny and Leonard were nowhere to be found. Amy still hadn't answered to all the messages Penny had sent her the night before.

She was still on a high of everything that had happened, not that surprising considering the total of four orgasms in one day. Maybe she would respond later. Or not at all. Amy was pretty sure Sheldon had talked to Leonard and Penny about everything happening between them. Amy wondered if he spoke candidly to them.

Her workday passed by quickly, foregoing her lunch, she kept working. All the action from the night before had cleared her mind. She was able to concentrate at a whole new level now.

Her phone chimed. It was the group chat with the girls.

**_Bernadette  
_**_I think we need to have a girls night tonight, ladies… _

**_Penny  
_**_Hahaha! I think I know what this is about ;-) Ames, get ready to spill the beans!_

**_Amy  
_**_Fine. I'll bring a bottle of wine. _

**_Bernadette  
_**_I refuse to believe the things Howie just texted me until I hear them from you, Amy. _

Great. She'd better make it _two_ bottles of wine.

Pulling up at Los Robles for the second time that day, Amy wondered how to approach this. She hadn't said anything to Bernadette yet, not about the other time either. She felt kind of bad; Amy _had_ been her maid of honour after all. And she had been a great support to Amy when they were on the train that very important Valentine's day.

She started to climb the stairs when she heard them. Male voices. Four of them. She felt a flush go through her body: she wasn't ready to face them yet. Face _him_. While their goodbyes this morning had been pleasant enough, they were unnecessary polite to one another. Perhaps it was because it was at work, but after all the dirty things they had done there now, it seemed rather strange.

She turned the corner and there they were. All five of them froze. Amy felt herself blush. She cleared her throat. "Good evening," she said. She caught Sheldon's eyes, he had a little smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Hello Amy," he replied, clear and confident. She smiled back softly.

Rajesh and Leonard nodded at her, muttering hello as well. It was rather uncomfortable. _Obviously Sheldon told them something.. _

"And a good evening to you, Amy," said Howard. He grinned wickedly. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you're still able to walk up these stairs after the night you had." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Amy blushed beet red. Leonard gave Howard a light slap on his chest with his backhand. "Not cool, Howard," he hissed. Rajesh looked at the ceiling, as if something much more interesting was happening there.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "You'll have to excuse Wolowitz for his crude behaviour, Amy. I must assure you, I didn't say a word to him." He looked at Leonard accusingly as he spoke.

Amy blushed still and looked away. Oh, if only a hole in the ground would appear and swallow her whole. She was so embarrassed.

"I said I was sorry," Leonard said in exasperation. Sheldon rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Please give us a moment," he said to the guys.

As they descended the stairs, wishing Amy goodbye on their way down, Amy still looked away from Sheldon. She should have known word would get out to the others, but she hadn't prepared herself for their lewd comments. And considering this was Howard Wolowitz, he hadn't been as awful as she should have expected.

"Amy," Sheldon said. He held her upper arm. He had moved down a couple of flights of stairs, their faces were level now. It was different; she was hardly ever able to look him in the eye from this point of view. She looked in his eyes.

He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, Leonard misspoke during lunch and then – " he started. Amy cut him off, pressing her lips to his again. "It's alright. This was bound to happen. I just wasn't prepared, that's all." He sighed deeply, relieved.

"We're good?" he asked for clarification. Amy nodded swiftly, smiling at him. Sheldon exhaled and moved in to kiss her again. Amy responded in kind. All too soon, they were kissing madly. Their hands groping each other, his body pressed hers against the wall behind her. Amy felt his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth to him, meeting him halfway.

They broke apart when they both felt Sheldon's phone vibrating in his pocket. "What?" Sheldon answered, irritation evident in his voice. Amy could hear Leonard's voice through the phone. _"Are you coming, buddy? If we don't leave now, we won't be able to get the good seats in the theatre." _

They shared a look of understanding. "I'll be right down," Sheldon told Leonard, and hung up the phone. He kissed Amy one last time and sprinted down the stairs. Amy took a moment to calm her breathing. Would they ever be able to have a conversation about this? It seemed that every time they saw each other nowadays, all they did was jump each other…

Upon entering Penny's apartment, she was met with two blondes on the couch, supporting matching grins on their faces as well as glasses of wine in their hands.

"Hello," Amy greeted pleasantly.

"Don't you 'hello' me, Amy Farrah Fowler!" Bernadette shrieked in her high-pitched voice. "You're giving Sheldon blowjobs now? When were you planning on telling me this?!"

Penny winced at the high pitch of her screeches. "Uh, now?" Amy said, grinning apologetically. Bernadette narrowed her eyes at her. "Fine," she said in a dangerous voice, "but you'd better not leave anything out."

After two bottles of the wine Amy brought over, one of Penny's and half a bottle of peppermint schnapps, the girls were officially tipsy. And unfit to drive. It was Friday, thankfully. Amy had started her day out really good already, but talking to her girlfriends really helped her set her mind at ease about her insecurities with Sheldon.

She had some experience now, and it was amazing to swap stories about what to do and what not to do in the bedroom. Apparently, she had done pretty well with Sheldon. When she told them how Sheldon had pleasured her multiple times in 24 hours, Penny and Bernadette exchanged looks of jealousy.

"Oh, come on, Amy," Penny slurred. "Four times? I don't believe it. You make it sound like he's some sort of beast in the sack… So, what actually triggers Sheldon? I've been wondering for years."

Amy contemplated answering truthfully. They were all so far gone, chances were they wouldn't remember what she told them Or if they did remember, they would question if it were true. Amy threw back her shot of schnapps. It tasted like toothpaste, but burned deliciously in her throat.

"He likes it when I call him 'Docter Cooper'," Amy admitted, smirking. Penny and Bernadette both burst out laughing. "I knew it!" Bernadette answered. "Howie and I do this roleplaying thing where I'm a Russian cosmonaut and he's an astronaut fixing the International Space Station." Amy and Penny both giggled.

Bernadette continued on about Howard the sexy astronaut, while Penny shared some raunchy stories about Leonard as well.

Amy let her head fall back with a sigh. How much she liked talking to them, there were still things to talk about with Sheldon. Every talk they had turned into a make-out session which then escalated.

"Whazzrong, Amy?" Penny mumbled and she petted Amy's hair.

"S just…" Amy started, "we still have to talk about things.. but we just can't seem to keep our hands off each other." When she said it out loud, it sounded quite silly to her own ears.

"What do you have to talk about?" Bernadette exclaimed, "you've been complaining for years that Sheldon barely touched you. Now he does, you want to 'talk about it'? Why?"

Amy thought to herself. Was Bernadette right? Maybe she should just suck it up and let whatever happened happen, instead of talking it through first. It wasn't as if something happened that they regretted.

"I'm not sure," Amy responded, but she had trouble forming the words too.

"I've got it!" Penny shouted, throwing her arms in the air, causing her glass to spill over. "You just text him instead! Or call him over skype! When you're not in the same room, there is no way for him to kiss you. Who's the genius now…" She divided the bottle among their glasses and tossed the empty bottle in the sink.

Lifting up her glass in a toast, she said: "To Amy and Doctor Cooper, may their sex life be frequent, intense and whimsically inventive!" Penny and Bernadette burst out laughing. Amy had the distinct impression she was missing the joke.

* * *

The following days were uneventful. Sheldon found out Saturday morning that Amy had spent the night on Penny's couch because she was too inebriated to drive. He didn't like her drinking, but was glad she was a responsible driver. He also felt slightly insulted she hadn't gone across the hall to climb into his bed. He couldn't help but wonder what they talked about. About his abilities in the bedroom, presumably.

He had spoken to Leonard at length and was certain he had behaved admirably. Yet, he had a nagging feeling in his stomach when he thought about Amy at a so-called 'girls night'.

He passed the weekend in his usual way; comic book store, train store, groceries with Leonard and a games night. He and Amy texted throughout the weekend, but nothing out of the ordinary. Would they fall back into their old routine again? The last time they had had a period of more than 5 weeks between their sexual encounters.

He didn't want that. He had gotten to appreciate the things they did behind closed doors – so to speak. He tried figuring out how to orchestrate another sexual encounter between them.

He and Leonard had started watching the entire Lord of the Rings series, the extended edition, on Saturday. They were halfway through The Two Towers now, and Sheldon looked forward to an evening filled with elves, orcs and hobbits, before having to go back to work in the morning.

His phone pinged.

_From: Amy Farrah Fowler  
How was your weekend? I was quite hungover yesterday, but today was fine. I ran some errands. XX_

Sheldon replied quickly, keeping his eye on the TV. Merry and Pippin had just escaped the orcs into Fangorn Forest. They would meet the Treebeard and Gandalf the White. It was one of his favourite scenes.

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler  
My weekend was fine. I bought a limited edition Batman comic yesterday. Leonard and I are watching a movie. What are you doing? – Sheldon _

He quickly pocketed his phone and resumed watching. His phone pinged again, and Leonard glanced over to him. "Amy?" he questioned. "Presumably, yes," Sheldon answered and nearly dropped the phone as he opened the message. It was a picture of Amy's bare legs in the bathtub. Her right leg was pulled up slightly and the ankle rested on her left knee. There were bubbles placed strategically, sure, it left little to the imagination. The caption was stating the obvious: _I'm taking a bath. _

Sheldon stared at his phone. They _never_ did this. The only pictures they ever send each other were either work related or internet memes. No selfies, group pictures or anything of the sort. _Certainly _not pictures where either of them was naked.

What should be respond to this? How _do_ you respond to something like this? Leonard was right there, but he didn't want to ask him advice. Besides, Leonard was engrossed in the movie.

_That looks nice. _– He sent. There. That was alright, he presumed.

His phone pinged again. Leonard sighed, subtly urging Sheldon to silence its notifications. He did so, and was almost afraid to open his chat with Amy.

_What, my legs or the bath? ;-) _

That vixen. She was trying to get a rise out of him.

_Both. – _He replied. And got up to leave. He could not be sending these kind of messages with Leonard right next to him. "You're leaving?" Leonard asked, surprised. They were nowhere near finished watching the movie. Sheldon hesitated how to answer, but Leonard grinned at him and nodded at the phone Sheldon clutched tightly in his hand. "Ohh, I see. Have fun texting Amy."

Back in his room, Sheldon looked at his lock screen. _Amy Farrah Fowler – 2 new messages_. The excitement caused his belly to clench. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his phone.

It was another picture. _Maybe best not to open these pictures next to Leonard… _she had written. He snorted and scrolled down. He clicked on the thumbnail of the picture, enlarging it. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, surely she wouldn't send him a picture of _that_.

But she had. It was picture of one of her breasts, covered lightly in bubbles and droplets of water. Her nipple was hard. _Had she been cold? Had she done that to her nipple herself? _He felt his member stir in his pants at the thought of Amy, laying in bath, touching herself. He groaned.

He walked over his door and closed it. He could hear the sounds of orcs battling from the TV, which Leonard had obviously turned up to give him some privacy.

_I'm no longer in the living room. _He hit send. And then, as an afterthought, _Enjoying yourself, are we? _

That could be interpreted in all sorts of ways, he grinned to himself. His phone buzzed.

_Oh, very much so._

Another picture was loading on his screen. The WiFi was worse in his bedroom, or maybe Penny was downloading series again. He glanced at the screen and immediately closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them again. She had photographed her legs again. Her left leg was dangling over the edge of the tub. The right one was bend at the knee.

Her right hand was between them. The water made the image blurry, but it could not be clearer what she was doing.

He was fully hard now. And he had had enough of this. Sheldon quickly kicked off his shoes and removed both his pants and underpants. He climbed atop his bed and grasped his member in this right hand. _Oh, the sweet relief_.

Should he send Amy a picture of himself? He scrunched up his nose. He didn't like the idea of a picture of his genitals floating around the internet. He should admonish her as well, for sending pictures like this to him. No network was completely safe. He called her instead.

"Hello?" she answered shakenly on the fourth ring. He could hear the water of her bath sloshing around in the background.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Fowler?" he hissed. He gripped himself tightly at the base of his erection. He had to hold off for a while. Amy breathed deeply at the other side of the line.

"What ever could you mean, Doctor Cooper?" she asked breathlessly. He could hear her bite back a moan.

Sheldon chuckled. He liked how she got into character this quickly. "Don't play innocent with me, Amy…" he sighed, he started to move his hand up and down his shaft. She should be able to hear the change in his breathing. "What prompted this behaviour? Have I not pleased you sufficiently this past week?"

She moaned again, out loud this time. His member twitched in his hand. "Oh, you have, Doctor Cooper," she said, and the way she moaned his name brought back memories of the other times she had uttered it like this, "I was just reminiscing… It got me in a certain mood, thinking back to all the things you did to me last week…"

Sheldon reclined more on his bed and started to pump at a faster pace now. "And what mood is that, Amy?" he muttered. He wanted to hear her say it. He listened to her sharp intake of breath. "Horny," she whispered.

"Good," he growled, "I love it when you're hot for me. You're always wet for me, aren't you Amy? Tell me what you liked me doing to you." It was turning him on immensely listening to her playing with herself, her soft pants barely audible over the sloshing water.

She moaned at his words on the other end of the line. "I liked you touching me," she murmured. She seemed shy all of a sudden.

"I need you to be more specific, Amy," he told her. He could hear her breath hitch and little sighs of pleasure drifted through the phone to his ears. He would have to take over the conversation, it seemed. "Did you like it when I spanked you?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "Or did you like it when I fingered you?" he continued. She mewled. "Or when I made you come with my mouth?" She was breathing in short gasps now, soft moans escaped her throat. Sheldon could hear the water moving around faster than before. She was close. He just needed to push her over the edge now.

"I loved it when you sucked my dick, Amy," he whispered, "your mouth was so wet, so tight around me. Just like your pussy feels around my fingers when you come for me. I can't wait to find out how it feels when you come on my dick instead of my fingers, Amy…"

"OH!" she yelped. "Do you want to come on my dick, Amy?" Sheldon demanded, working himself frantically now.

"Yes," she gasped. "OOH, ohhh, oooh… yes.. _YES… _yes, _Sheldon!_" she screamed as she came.

Sheldon grunted as he came himself. He threw his phone down quickly to cover up the tip of his penis, catching the shots of semen in his hand. He was trembling. _Good lord, that was erotic._ The sounds Amy made easily brought him back to the times he spent with his hands between her legs, and the one time he had his face there. His orgasm had taken him by surprise.

He quickly pulled open his drawer and pulled out a couple of baby-wipes and deftly cleaned his hand and the inside of his thighs.

He put the phone back to his ear as he laid down on his bed again, breathing deeply. "Sheldon?" Amy's voice sounded unsure.

"Yes, I'm here," he breathed. He was exhausted all of a sudden. "I just had to clean up."

Amy giggled. "Okay," she murmured. They were both silent as they listened to each other's laboured breathing.

"You should get to bed, little lady," Sheldon told her. "It's a school night."

He could hear her smile. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sheldon said. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next day Sheldon and Amy shared secret smiles over lunch. Leonard caught on, but was gracious enough not to say anything.

The Tuesday after that, when Amy came over for pizza, Sheldon kissed her in greeting. _This is new_, Amy smiled.

The Wednesday after that, Sheldon sent her a picture from the comic book store. It was the Nurse Chapel outfit she owned herself. The caption made her insides tingle. _Wear this for me again. _

The Thursday after that, Amy cancelled their date night for something work related.

Sheldon was disappointed – he had hoped to meet at her apartment, her opening the door in costume, he would have his Spock costume in his bag coincidently, and then… Well, he would just have to wait another day.

It was Friday now, and it had been a week since Sheldon had touched Amy. He didn't count the kiss he gave her on Monday, that was barely a peck. And on top of that, Amy had cancelled their date night yesterday. Sheldon found out he longed for her.

_Huh, _he mused, _who'd ever thought that day would come. _

Since he was robbed out of spending the night before with her, he decided to go by her lab. Surely, she would be done with whatever work-related thing she was so busy with yesterday. He hadn't asked her what was so important, he knew better than that. Whenever he was 'in the zone', he'd prefer to be left alone as well. He was glad that Amy was able to focus on her work so much better nowadays. He felt proud. He tried not to smirk too much, but he was pretty sure his sexual prowess played a role in this.

Knocking thrice, he opened the door to Amy's office slightly. "Amy?" he called.

She looked up from her microscope, and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Hi Sheldon," she said.

He looked her up and down appreciatively. She wore sheer tights today (because she knew she'd be seeing him? He liked to think so.) and her white lab coat covered her entire body, obscuring whatever skirt she wore.

The best thing about her was her hair though. Instead of the usual ponytail she wore when working in the lab, her hair was up in a bun. The flashback to the last time she wore her hair like that in his presence started playing in his mind like a movie. _Naked Amy, holding onto her dresser, his hands slapping her bottom, his face in her neck, kissing her, Amy sprawled out on her bed, stated after what he had just done to her… _

He closed the door behind him and walked up to her. Grabbing hold of her face, he pulled her in and pressed his mouth against hers, hungrily.

Amy made surprised sound in his mouth, but kissed him back fervently. Her hands moved to his sides and held onto him. Her grip was almost painful. _She must have missed him as well_, Sheldon concluded.

He pulled back slightly. "I've missed you," he muttered. _Good Lord, since when was he this sentimental. How embarrassing. _He kissed her again quickly to chase the disturbing thoughts away, and, wanting to touch more of her – how long had this week lasted – he repositioned his hands.

He pulled open her lab coat, the snap buttons popping open as he yanked on the fabric. Immediately, he grasped her waist, and pulled her into him. Amy moaned in his open mouth. She clung to his neck now, and trembled in his arms. He swiped his tongue across her open lips, and she reciprocated readily. Their tongues met again and again, and Sheldon felt light-headed. His blood was rushing south already.

He removed his mouth from hers and trailed kisses over her jaw, her cheek, towards her ear where he whispered. "Did you miss me?" He pressed a kiss on her neck, under her ear and trailed further down.

Amy's hands pulled on his hair and her nails dug in his neck. She squirmed at his ministrations. "_Yes_," she breathed.

_Good._

Sheldon pulled back from her. They were both panting. He grabbed her hands from the back of his neck and lowered them. They rested between their bodies. Sheldon gave them a squeeze.

"We really have to learn how to control ourselves in the work place, Amy," he reprimanded her, but he winked as well.

Amy chuckled and looked down at their joined hands. She had a lovely blush on her cheeks, it spread out to her neck. "This past week has been torture, Amy," Sheldon muttered. He kissed her cheek again and breathed in her ear. "Ever since you sent me those pictures… do you want to know how many times I've looked at them this week?"

Amy groaned, squeezing his hands tightly. He kissed her jaw and moved lower to her pulse point. "Sheldon," she moaned. He let go of one of her hands and grabbed her hip again, pressing his lower body against her.

"And then you go and cancel on me yesterday…" he brushed his lips over her skin and goose bumps appeared. "I'm really interested what kind of work could be so important for you to cancel on me."

Amy had grabbed his bicep with her free hand. She pulled back so she could look at his face. She was biting her lip, and looked nervous. Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her. A large blush covered her face, but it wasn't from arousal this time.

"Actually, about that –" she started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened right away.

Barry Kripke entered smiling brightly. "Hey Amy, I was wonder-" he stopped in his tracks as he regarded the scene in front of him. Sheldon realised how it must look. At least they still had their clothes on this time.

"Is this a bad time?" Kripke asked. Sheldon stared at him. Luckily, the sight of Kripke had caused any arousal in his body to disappear completely. Sheldon cleared his throat and took a step back from Amy. He shot her a look, as if to say '_What the hell is he doing here?'_

She however avoided his eyes guiltily. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. _What the… _

"What is it, Barry?" Amy asked. And she started to close up her lab coat again. Sheldon wished she hadn't; now it was obvious it had only been open for whatever they had been doing before they were interrupted.

Kripke for his part seemed embarrassed to be there. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if I left my notebook here last night?" he asked awkwardly.

Sheldon froze. He could actually feel his blood run cold. "Excuse me?" he exclaimed.

"My light-cone quantization paper needing some revising before it could be published in the American Science Journal, and Amy was kind enough to help me out again," Barry elaborated. He nodded his thanks to Amy as she handed him the aforementioned notebook.

"Was she now?" Sheldon tried his best to keep his voice light and somewhat friendly. He was practically boiling with rage now.

Kripke seemed to sense the sudden tension in the room. "I'll be going then," he said and hastily left.

Sheldon had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply now. If this were a cartoon, steam would come out of his ears. He was seething.

_Had he NOT made himself clear the last time Amy saw Kripke behind his back? And now, she cancelled their date night to meet with him? At night? In her lab? _

"Sheldon?" Amy asked timidly, her voice shaking. "Please don't be mad, I was just—"

The look in his eyes silenced her straightaway.

"Violating the Relationship Agreement _again, _Amy?" his voice trembled with suppressed rage. "I thought I made myself clear last time that I do not want you seeing Kripke without me present."

He looked at her, daring her to contradict him. She swallowed nervously.

He spoke menacingly.

"My place. Tonight, 8 o'clock. Prepare to be disciplined."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is it, folks. What a ride it has been. Thank you for your support and kind words. Without them I wouldn't have continued.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter six**

Amy shaved her legs carefully that evening, a face mask covering her skin as she went. Sheldon's words playing on a loop in her mind as she turned on the shower. _My place. Tonight, 8 o'clock._ She stood under the spray and washed the mask off her face. _Prepare to be disciplined. _Despite the hot water of the shower, a shiver went down her spine.

He had been really pissed off. Even more than that first time when he had spanked her in her lab. That had been over six weeks ago now. Wasn't it funny how things could change so much in a matter of weeks? She mused. She thought back to everything that had changed over the past weeks. Amy felt more confident than ever. Bernadette had been right before; it was unnecessary for her to worry too much and try to talk about it to Sheldon. She should just let things happen. And he _wanted her. _That couldn't be more obvious.

When she took up Penny's advice to just text Sheldon, so they would be able to have a conversation about where things were going, it had escalated rapidly anyway. It hadn't been her intention. Well, not at first. But when he texted the classic 'What are you doing?', she couldn't help but provoke him.

Amy giggled when she thought back to the texts she had sent and what had happened after that. Listening to Sheldon talking dirty to her had been the highlight of her week. It had been so… so incredibly naughty, touching herself while he spoke to her like that. She liked it. And apparently he did as well.

The looks they'd shared over lunch the day after and the way he kissed her this afternoon only proved how much their physical relationship had progressed.

_Prepare to be disciplined._

He had been irrationally angry.

Barry Kripke is a fellow scientist. She had been helping out a colleague. And while she liked Sheldon being jealous and possessive – it confirmed his desire for her after all – there would have to be _some_ boundaries to his possessiveness.

Telling her she could not talk to Barry without him present… It was preposterous and utterly ridiculous. She had never shown any romantic interest in Barry. She snorted at the thought of herself and Barry in a romantic entanglement. As if.

She would just have to make Sheldon see reason that evening. Surely he would be calmed down by now, and perhaps he spoke to Leonard or Penny about this. And if not, she would have to take him down a peg. While she liked that he showed such obvious interest in her, she would have to make him see reason that it was not okay for him to claim her like this. Or forbid her to see other men in a strictly professional sense.

Amy took her time getting ready. She rubbed lotion on her legs and arms, and blow dried her hair. _What to wear, what to wear._ She contemplated wearing the Star Trek costume like Sheldon had texted her earlier that week, but decided against it.

She grabbed the red thong she wanted to wear the evening she ended up in his orange shirt instead. Could she just wear the thong, a dress, and nothing else? The thought alone excited her. Going through her clothes she picked out a plain black dress. It reached her knees, like all her clothes, and was sleeveless. She pulled on a cardigan to cover up her arms and a pair of heels.

Sheldon wouldn't know what'd hit him.

Amy pulled up at Los Robles at ten to eight. She breathed out slowly. Now that she was walking into the lion's den, she was pretty nervous nevertheless. She had packed a toothbrush and her birth control pills in her bag, perhaps a little presumptuous, but it never hurt to be prepared.

She started to climb up the stairs slowly, trying to keep her heart rate in check. She heard them before she saw them; Leonard and Penny. Both of them were dressed nicely, like they were going someplace fancy.

"Hey Ames!" Penny greeted happily. Amy looked at her bestie, and wondered if she would ever have her kind of confidence. She had become more self-assured, but it was nowhere near the level of easy confidence that Penny exuded. "Hi guys," Amy answered demurely.

Penny looked her up and down. "You look nice, Amy." Amy blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Penny," she smiled.

Leonard bounced on his heels, grinning at Amy. "So…" he dragged out, "whacha doin' tonight? Sheldon was _very_ secretive, but he made me promise him not to come home until tomorrow morning…"

Amy gulped. _Prepare to be disciplined. _Sheldon's words and the tone he spoke them in rang through her head again. "Yeah," Penny added, "he even made us a reservation at this fancy restaurant downtown. Seems like we're all going to be having a _good_ evening." She emphasised the word a little too much to Amy's liking. She blushed.

"Oh, I don't know," she said airily – or at least, that's how she tried to sound, "he just asked me to come over, that all." She hoped Leonard and Penny didn't see through her lie. Penny regarded her suspiciously. "Don't do something I wouldn't do," Penny winked at her, "have fun, Ames."

Leonard was still smirking. "Yeah, you two have a _good time_, tonight." Penny guffawed and smacked his chest. "Bye, Amy," Penny grinned while she and Leonard descended the stairs.

"Bye, enjoy your dinner!" Amy called after them. Sheldon had obviously spoken to them. Her nervousness returned. She looked at her watch, 8:02 PM. She was late. _Shit. _

Climbing up the stairs as fast as her heels would allow her, she took a few more calming breaths before she knocked on the door.

Sheldon opened the door with an inscrutable expression on his face. He wore a suit. Not just a blazer, like she had seen him in before, but an actual suit. Amy swallowed nervously at the sight. The suit combined with his height made him look authoritative, sexy. That was probably his intention. It worked. She felt her body responding to him immediately.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're late," he said.

Amy flushed again. "Just a little bit. I was on time, but ran into Leonard and Penny on the stairs. It would have been rude not to greet them," she explained. _Why was she excusing herself? Really, Sheldon should not make such a big deal out of this. _

Sheldon contemplated her answer. "You make a fair point," he stated, and then opened the door further for her to enter. Amy walked past him and could feel his eyes traveling over her behind.

_Let him look._

Amy put her bag on Leonard's desk chair and turned back around to Sheldon. He looked her over again, this time her front. His eyes took a double take when he reached her breasts. Amy blushed. What was she thinking, not wearing a bra under this dress?

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He could see the faint outline of her nipples through the fabric of her dress. _Was that all she was wearing? _That vixen. He lowered his eyes further, her bare legs seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Sheldon cleared his throat. Now that Amy had arrived, he wasn't sure how to play this. He had spoken to Leonard that afternoon. He had tried his best to mask his previous anger when he did. Leonard had given him some pointers and called himself 'the king of foreplay' as he did.

Sheldon had dismissed almost everything Leonard had said. He knew Amy best after all. And he knew what she liked.

He needed to show her who's boss.

"I don't even get a kiss hello now?" he asked. He needed the control back.

Amy regarded him blankly, she obviously tried to mask her surprise at his request. "Sure," she murmured. She walked up to him and blinked up at him. Sheldon awaited her move. He stood stiff as a board, waiting for her to take action.

Hesitantly, she slowly lifted her arms. She grasped the lapels of his jacket and raised herself up on her toes. Sheldon never moved, he didn't even lower his head. She would have to work for it. Amy pulled him down and exhaled shakenly against his lips, before she pressed her mouth to his.

Sheldon kissed her back, but only a little. Amy lowered herself back on her heels and whimpered a little. Sheldon was thankful she had closed her eyes. Without her looking at him, it was easier for him to get back into character. If she had looked at him with that look again, he would never have been able to say what he was about to. "Good girl," he whispered. "I see that you are capable of listening to me after all."

Amy looked at him defiantly. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Actually, Sheldon," she started, "I wanted to talk to you about that. I think you need to understand that there is a difference between -"

She still held on to his jacket. Sheldon grasped her wrists in his hands and interrupted her. "I think I'll decide when it's time for you to talk, Amy," he spoke, his tone breaking no argument.

Amy was quiet as she looked at him. She swallowed nervously.

Sheldon felt her heartbeat increase under his fingertips. _Oh, how she wanted him. _He raised an eyebrow at her again. "Don't you agree with me, Amy?"

He felt Amy tremble, the heat of her body coming off her in waves. She was silent. _Unacceptable. _

He squeezed her wrists and repeated himself loudly, "Don't you, Amy?"

He stared at her. His blue eyes bore into hers. Just the look in his eyes had a certain effect on her. The flimsy material of her thong was of no use whatsoever. She could practically feel her heart beat out of her chest now, the tension already too high for her to handle.

"Yes," she whispered.

He loosened the grip on her wrists and lowered her arms slightly. "Very well," he muttered. He brushed his fingers over the back of her hands. "Now, why don't you come with me and I'll give you the lecture you've obviously been asking for."

He pulled her with him to his bedroom. Amy had to jog a little to keep up with his fast strides, it was difficult in the heels she wore. Sheldon glanced back at her jogging behind him, her bosom moving up and down enticingly without her usual brassiere. He quickly looked ahead. If he kept looking at her like this, he would lose his cool.

Amy looked wearily into Sheldon's bedroom. She could count the times she had been in his bedroom on one hand. It hadn't looked like this the last time she was here. His bed was freshly made. There was a small, make-shift desk in front on the foot of his bed. On it lay a folder.

"Sit," he ordered, indicating to the foot of his bed.

Amy sat down timidly behind the desk.

"And take off that cardigan."

Amy did as she was told. After all, Sheldon had adopted his professor persona. His hands were clasped behind his back again, and he paced in front of her. Amy suddenly wondered if he would pull out a ruler from somewhere and _really _discipline her. She giggled softly at the thought. Sheldon stopped in his tracks. "Do you think this is funny, Amy?"

"No," she replied, but had trouble keeping the grin from her face. Sheldon noticed.

Sheldon sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "I want you to keep count again, Amy. This is three."

_Three? Three what?_ She looked at him quizzically.

"Now," Sheldon continued. "In front of you is a copy of the Relationship Agreement, the very one you signed two years, eight months and twelve days ago." He stopped his pacing and looked at her from above. "Please turn to section 9, article 3."

Amy knew what was coming. It was the very section containing the ridiculous notion that none of them was allowed to talk to someone of the other gender without telling the other about it. Still, she played along.

"Read to me what it says in subsection C, Amy," Sheldon spoke quietly.

Amy cleared her throat. She bend over the folder and read out in the most steady voice she could muster. "_The girlfriend or boyfriend will inform one another of notable social interactions with a member of the opposite sex – if said member can be seen a threat to the status which this document represents – no later than 48 hours after the event has occurred." _

She sat back and looked at Sheldon wearily. "Was I not clear in what subsection C entails?" Sheldon demanded, "was I ambiguous in the words I chose?"

Actually, Amy thought, he was. A couple of those words could mean multiple things. What actually counted as a notable interaction? Or when could someone be seen as a threat?

"You were," she said. He looked taken aback. He obviously hadn't expected her to agree with him.

"Excuse me?" he demanded angrily.

"You did not specify what counts as a notable interaction," she answered quickly, while she had the chance. She was provoking him, and therefore she had to move quickly. "And the word 'threat' is ambiguous as well."

She took a deep breath before delivering the final blow. "Besides, the 48 hours haven't passed yet. Technically, I still have more than a day left to inform you. It's only been 22 hours now."

It was the wrong thing to say. Sheldon's skin flushed as he processed her words. After almost three years of being his girlfriend and another one and a half as his 'friend who's a girl, but not his girlfriend', she knew one thing for certain about Sheldon: he did not liked to be proven wrong.

He looked at her with a clenched jaw.

"That's another three for your sass, Amy. And you can add some more for this fake interpretation of the agreement," he stated, "I think two sets of three for these so-called ambiguous words should suffice."

_Twelve_, she counted in her head. Since he still hadn't specified what he meant by these numbers he kept throwing at her, she wasn't that impressed. Not yet anyway.

"Do you not agree with me that those words are ambiguous, Sheldon?" she countered. Amy wondered if she had a secret death wish. She was deliberately provoking him. He almost looked as angry as he had that afternoon. His nostrils flared as he looked down at her.

"If you don't shut your mouth real quickly, I'll make sure you won't be able to talk at all," he threatened.

Amy let out a soft scoff. Sheldon glared at her.

"You _know_ that I consider Barry Kripke a threat, Amy," he spoke as if to a child. "I made sure you understood that the last time you so-called helped him with his research," he grabbed the desk in front of her and towered over her. Amy felt like a naughty schoolgirl, being lectured like this. Arousal coursed through her.

"And not only is he a threat, I specifically forbade you to meet with him without my presence. So, I would think that you knew exactly what you were doing and chose to go through with it anyway."

He shoved the desk to the corner of his room. As he came to stand in front of her, he asked, "Was I not clear the last time, Amy?"

Her mind flashed back to that particular moment. He had smacked her ass multiple times already. _"I will not have you talking to Barry Kripke again without my presence, Amy. You will tell me if he were to proposition you, and you will let me know as soon as possible." _What followed was such a rigorous spanking she couldn't sit comfortably for hours. A smack on her bottom had punctuated every word in his next question: _"Do I make myself clear?" _

"Yes," she said.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her again. "So, you admit that you did this on purpose?"

"Wha-No!" Amy blurted out. He was being ridiculous. "I was just helping out a fellow scientist, Sheldon. It's really not such a big deal."

He looked at her strangely. She couldn't phantom what he was thinking, but the way his jaw ticked and the sight of the veins in his neck throbbing didn't bode well for her.

"On your knees," he ordered.

Amy looked at him incredulously. She remained seated.

"I will not ask again," he threatened, his voice low.

Amy looked at him nervously. _What was happening? _Sheldon's blue eyes were piercing her.

"Add another three," he hissed.

_Fifteen. _Figuring she _did _deliberately neglect to tell him about her real whereabouts yesterday – there was no reason for him to find out – she might as well play along now. She let out a shuttering breath and carefully lowered herself on the ground in front of him.

She was faced with his crotch. _Oh. _

Amy looked up to him expectantly. There was no way he would actually do _that. _But the next thing she knew, he was unbuttoning his slacks and lowering the zipper. He wore nothing underneath. Amy gulped and swallowed the excess of saliva her mouth was suddenly filled with. _Did her mouth literally water at the thought of him? _

Her heartrate spiked with nervous anticipation. She looked up at him innocently, trying to pretend that she did not have his semi-hard dick in front of her. Or that she didn't know where this was going. Sheldon was breathing deeply above her. He cradled her head with his hands and pulled her towards him.

"Open your mouth, Amy," he muttered. She felt her body respond to his commands, her thong now one drenched mess, her mouth opening slightly on its own accord. She was even more turned on now than she had been when he spanked her.

He pressed his half-hard dick against her mouth. She trembled a little and did her best to accommodate him. She slid her tongue over the tip, wetting it as she did, and taking more of him in her mouth. She sucked a little, moving her tongue in slow circles around him. Her hands grabbed hold of his legs, trying to maintain a stable position in front of him.

Sheldon still held her head. His fingers now in her hair, pulling softly as he pushed his hips forward. Amy could feel him grow harder in her mouth. She moaned. She tried to keep up with his pushes as best as she could.

"That's it," Sheldon hissed. He was getting harder by the second, and Amy had trouble fitting him in her mouth now. Sheldon was groaning out loud, now fully hard. He moved her head up and down his member, but she couldn't fit him any further in her mouth now. Amy gagged slightly when he pushed particularly far.

"You can do better than this, Amy," he reprimanded. He was breathing heavily.

Amy didn't think she could. She pulled back almost fully, trying to calm down her erratic breathing. She licked the head of his dick, moving her lips over him in a sucking motion. While inhaling deeply through her nose, she let the saliva pool in her mouth. Perhaps she _could _take him in further like this.

She looked up at him while she took his member in her mouth again. Sheldon looked deranged as he regarded her from above her.

She tried to relax her throat as much as possible while she let Sheldon pull her head towards his lower body. Tears prickled behind her eyes as she took him in deeper and deeper. She suppressed the urge to gag around his member; her nose almost touched the patch of hair surrounding his privates now.

"Yessssss," Sheldon hissed, his hands pulling on her hair, easing her off him a little. Her jaw hurt from the work and she choked a little when Sheldon pushed even further in her mouth. "Good girl..." he moaned. "Hmmmm… so good for me, aren't you, Amy?"

He was moving her head slowly and pulled and pushed his hips in the opposite rhythm. Amy tried her best to keep up, but it took all it had from her to keep a sufficient amount of oxygen in her lungs. She choked again and the tears fell from her eyes.

Sheldon pulled away slowly from her and his member slipped out of her mouth. It glistened with her saliva. Amy coughed a little and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her jaw felt unhinged. Sheldon was breathing deeply above her. He tucked his member back into his pants and winced slightly as he closed the zipper.

He grasped her hands and pulled her up. The backs of her legs hurt from sitting in a crouched position for so long. Sheldon was still breathing like he had just run a mile. His eyes flicked over her face – was that worry in his eyes? He brushed the tears from her cheeks delicately.

His hands moved from her jaw to her neck, her shoulders. Amy trembled under his hands. Her breath hitched when he moved them lower to her bosom. He lowered his head towards hers and pressed a kiss underneath her ear. He palmed her breasts through her dress, her nipples hardening under his touch. He pinched them simultaneously and she gasped.

"You're an enigma, Amy," Sheldon murmured, continuing his touches. "This whole innocent act, but showing up at my doorstep in just a dress… Defying me all the time, but performing _so well _for me…" He kept kissing her neck, slowly moving down to where her neck met her shoulders, and going back up to her ear again. "I still have a lesson to teach you though."

She inhaled sharply.

He fisted the fabric of her dress and pulled it roughly over her head. Amy stood before him, in her red underwear and her heels. She had never felt so sexy, powerful.

Sheldon's eyes roamed her body; the flush covering her entire upper body, her hardened nipples, the flimsy scrap of red fabric covering her. He cast off his jacket at threw it at the ground next to her dress. His hands went to loosen his necktie while he spoke to her.

"Where were we with the counting?"

Amy took a beat to answer. "Uhm.."

She was speechless as Sheldon took hold of her hands and tied them swiftly together. He tugged on the knot while his fingers where between her wrists and the tie. Seemingly satisfied that her wrists weren't tied together too tightly, he released a breath.

"I asked you a question, Amy," he was impatient now.

"F-fifteen," she whispered, worried for what was about to come. He had tied her up. _Another lesson to teach her? Wasn't the deep throat session enough of an apology? _

Sheldon nodded and turned her around, making her face the bed. He pressed her down. Amy was unsteady in her heels and fell forward. Unable to break her fall with her hands, she landed on her forearms and her knees. She felt Sheldon remove her heels from her feet.

He stroked her bare back with his hand, pressing her shoulders down still. Amy glanced to the right. She could see a small part of herself in the mirror above Sheldon's dresser. Her ass was in the air, her back sloped down. Sheldon was fully visible and he stood behind her, his eyes roaming her behind. Sheldon met her eyes in the mirror. She swallowed anxiously when Sheldon's strokes reached her ass. She was panting already.

It suddenly dawned on her what she had been keeping count for.

He raised his eyebrows at her, lifting his hand in the air.

Her stomach contracted with nervousness. The anticipation was killing her as she held her breath.

_SMACK! _

Amy whimpered and closed her eyes at the sudden sharp sting of pain. It subsided a little. His hand struck her again in a fast rhythm, four times, switching between her buttocks as he went. Her ass burned with heat.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon in the mirror. He wasn't looking at her, but was looking at her behind, stroking her bottom softly, his fingers moving over the red welts there. She shivered under his palms. His eyes moved to her face in the mirror, his eyebrows raising in question.

_What was he asking her? _Her mind was a mess. She could hardly think straight.

"Five," Amy whispered. _Ten more to go_, she realised. Sheldon seemed satisfied with her answer, nodding slightly. He held her gaze in the mirror as he moved his fingers to her aching centre. The fabric of her thong had be to saturated by now. Sheldon stroked her over the drenched piece of cloth.

"Jesus," he whispered. She could see his eyes widen in surprise. "Fuck, Amy." He had shoved her sodden panties to the side and moved his fingers through her folds. Amy yelped at the touch. He slipped his fingers easily through the wetness there. Amy mewled when she felt his fingers graze her opening. She tried to regain her balance but her arms gave out, the bonds on her hands kept her from moving too much.

She was delirious with want. She moved her hips backwards, trying to get his fingers inside of her. "Doctor Cooper, please…" she whispered into the mattress, breathing heavily. She heard Sheldon chuckle, probably happy to hear her beg. Amy was beyond caring about that now. If she needed to stroke his ego for this, she would be more than willing to.

His hand was gone all of a sudden and Amy screamed when she felt him strike down hard on her ass. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

Sheldon breathed out heavily. He regarded his work. Her buttocks were as red as the thong she wore. "Eight," Amy gasped into his mattress.

Sheldon lifted his hand and struck thrice more. _Eleven. His new favourite prime number. Just like the first time. It seemed fitting. _

"Eleven," Amy sounded breathless.

He would deliver those four final blows some other time, he mused. He liked the symmetry of the number eleven. Two ones. The two of them. Both individuals, but so much more when they were together.

Sheldon wondered if she noticed the similarities to their first sexual encounter. If she did, she would know what was about to happen. Carefully, Sheldon removed the thong from her body. His fingers grazed her again. The only time she had been this wet was when he had orally pleasured her.

The thought made him stop. He hadn't planned on it, really. But why not? She actually looked kind of inviting, her privates on display, her pussy swollen and glistening. She appeared to be very aroused.

He quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, and felt Amy look at him in the mirror on his dresser. She had pulled herself up slightly, her hands and wrists still tied together. He regarded her while he loosened the cuffs on the sleeves and tossed the shirt to join his jacket and her dress on the floor.

He licked his lips and crouched down behind her. Spreading her open, he dove in.

The first stroke of his tongue on her most intimate parts had her wailing into the mattress. Sheldon worked quickly and relentlessly. She felt his fingers enter her – two? Three? She couldn't tell – and his tongue licked her clit. His lips closed around her and sucked.

"AAAHH," she screamed. Another finger entered her and stretched her open wide. Sheldon continued his assault on her clit and she felt herself reaching her orgasm rapidly.

She came almost immediately when he curled his fingers inside her, the combination of his fingers and his lips and tongue were too much for her. She screamed his name. Her orgasm tore through her and all thoughts left her mind. The delicious shocks of pleasure continued as Sheldon slowly removed his fingers from her. She was trembling and shaking with aftershocks.

Somehow she had fallen face down on the mattress without noticing it. Amy didn't know how much time passed and she lay there, trying to catch her breath. She was completely and utterly spent. The satisfaction enough for her to last at least a week. The tension in her body had been so much, the release felt even better than normal.

She felt Sheldon turn her around, her hands still above her head. Her eyes were closed, as she basked in the afterglow of the orgasm he had just given her. The warmth of his body close to hers caused her to open her eyes.

Sheldon hovered above her, his face close to hers. He was untying the knot around her wrists. Once released, Amy gingerly rubbed them, lessening the slight sting on them.

Their eyes met.

Amy let out a shuddering breath. Sheldon grinned at her. "I love it when you come for me like that, Amy," he whispered and covered her mouth with his. He had washed up, she deduced, as his tongue licked its way into her mouth. How long had she lain there? She moaned underneath him, his words and actions causing her arousal to spike again.

Meeting him halfway, she lifted herself up as he kissed her deeply. He held her head with one hand while the other caressed her breast. She grasped his arms and squeezed them a little. She stretched out one of her legs and brushed his. She froze when she felt it.

Instead of the expected fabric of his pants, she brushed against his bare leg.

He was naked above her.

She opened her eyes in alarm. Her fingers clutched his arms tightly in reflex. Sheldon gasped in her mouth at the sudden assault and pulled back from her face. He regarded her, while panting softly.

"Sheldon," Amy muttered. She didn't know what she was going to say. Was this finally happening? It felt strange after all those years of yearning to finally be there, in the very moment. She was suddenly incredibly nervous, her stomach contracted in itself.

She felt foolish; how had she not realised where this was going? _She had known_, she realised, _she was just so afraid to be disappointed again that she pretended to be clueless. _

Sheldon looked at her imploringly. He had ceased his caresses on her side. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice serious. Amy felt a rush of warmth go through her at his question. He was hardly ever this affectionate.

Amy shook her head. Sheldon still looked at her seriously. "Then tell me you want me," he murmured, before he kissed her again. He moved his mouth over hers softly at first, but he soon intensified his kiss.

Amy met his kiss with open arms. She encircled his shoulders tightly and pulled him towards her. She opened her mouth under his and brushed his tongue with hers. Sheldon kissed her deeply. His lips moved over hers firmly, their tongues stroking each other with abundance.

His hand had resumed its caresses on her side, it moved lower with determination. He gripped her thigh and lifted it, opening her legs to make room for his hips. Amy moved her other leg to the side to accommodate him.

When his hardened member brushed against her sex, the grip on her thigh was almost bruising. Their mouths disconnected and both of them gasped for breath. "Amy," Sheldon moaned, in warning almost, as his erection glided against the wetness between her legs.

The tips of his penis grazed her clit and Amy mewled at the feeling. She was still sensitive from his earlier assault on her privates. "Sheldon," she murmured in response, "please…" She moved her hips, trying to create some form of friction. She was panting again, the earlier nervousness replaced with a burning desire for him.

Sheldon was kissing her neck sloppily, breathing hard in her ear. "Tell me, Amy," he pleaded her.

"I want you," she breathed out.

Sheldon pulled back from her neck and kissed her mouth deeply. He shifted above her, and Amy felt him settle more firmly between her legs. He let go off her leg and Amy groaned when his fingers touched her folds. He was stretching her _again_. She grunted when he added a third finger inside her. Amy let out a pained whimper in his mouth.

And then suddenly his fingers were gone. She could feel him – _that _part of him – pressing at the place his fingers just vacated.

Sheldon pulled away from her mouth, and looked into her eyes. Amy quivered under him. She couldn't place the look he was giving her, was he nervous as well? She tried to give him a small smile, as if to reassure him.

It seemed to be the right thing to do. He held onto her waist while he pressed his hips forward. He moved carefully at first, letting her adjust to the size of him. Once the tip of his dick was inside her, he thrusted hard unexpectedly and filled her up all the way.

Amy's mouth opened in a silent scream. He had tried to prepare her for this, she knew. But the pain was unexpected still. She felt tears sting in her eyes. Sheldon groaned loudly in her ear.

"Fuck, Amy," he breathed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't – you feel… so… _so_ good…" He had stilled his hips. Amy was breathing out in steady breaths, willing her body to relax and the pain to subside. The sting was lessening a little.

Sheldon looked at her, breathing deeply. His eyes were laced with worry. He kissed her again, distracting her from the pain. Amy returned his kiss almost shyly and she shifted a little underneath him. The sharp pain from before felt more like a dull ache now.

Sheldon gasped in her mouth when she moved against him. "You ok?" he muttered. He shifted his hips back slightly, moving away from her. Amy whimpered softly. She moved her legs, wrapped them around his hips and pulled him closer to her.

"Yes," she breathed out, arching her back as he slid inside her deeper.

Sheldon groaned and stared at her. His hands bracketed her face, and he stroked her cheek with one of them. He began to move in earnest now. Pulling his hips back almost entirely, and entering her again swiftly. Amy whimpered again, but not in pain.

She couldn't describe the feeling of him inside her. She felt full, stretched. Connected.

He was thrusting in a steady rhythm now, never looking away from her face. Amy didn't know what was more intense; the feeling of him filling her over and over or the way he looked at her.

She no longer felt any pain, just this new and exciting feeling of being completely _full. _Without the pain, she was able to experience everything around her more clearly.

She could feel the intakes of breath Sheldon took against her breasts, his member was throbbing inside of her, the shoulders she gripped were slick with sweat. With every thrust forward, she felt a tingle of _something _burning in the pit of her stomach, as his lower body brushed her clit in the process.

Sheldon was breathing hard as he moved inside her. Her own breathing was stilted, coming out in tiny gasps with every brush of his lower body against her. He seemed to notice how her body responded to him.

He angled his hips, laying down on her more fully. Pressing his hips against her hot centre, barely thrusting inside her. Amy mewled at the bursts of pleasure she felt at his ministrations.

"Yeah?" Sheldon grunted in her ear, "you like this?"

Amy moaned, her fingers slipping on his shoulders. She liked this alright. "Yes," she breathed. Sheldon pressed his hips against her again and again. Amy could feel another orgasm coming quickly.

She squeezed her muscles, trying to keep him inside of her. Sheldon groaned and began to thrust harder. Amy yelped. He had been careful with her this whole time. This was different. _Good different_, she assessed.

Sheldon had lifted himself up a little, to gain more leverage as he pushed and pulled at a fast pace. He sat back on his haunches and grasped her hips. He pulled her roughly up against him, pushing his erection inside her in time with the movement of his hips. Amy yelped.

"Fuckkk, Amy," Sheldon swore. "You feel amazing…" Amy felt herself get even wetter as she listened to his words. She was moaning aloud now. He picked up on her increased arousal. His hard member slid easier inside her now, faster and harder than ever.

"Sheldon!" Amy keened.

"Yessss," he hissed, and he moved his hand from her hip, thumbing her clit as he kept up his menacing pace. The walls of her pussy contracted around him.

"Come for me, Amy," he growled.

She did. Hard.

She screamed. The spasms going through her body rapidly. Wave after wave of pleasured bliss. Her brain short-circuited. Her pussy contracted tightly around his member, causing them both to moan and whimper. In the distance, she heard Sheldon shout out as well.

She felt it as he came inside her. His dick pulsing and throbbing within her. Sheldon fell on top of her, breathing deeply.

Slowly Amy opened her eyes. Sheldon was panting still. Amy brushed her hands through his hair. He hummed in her neck.

Her mind was completely blank. It was only able to form one word now. _Wow. _

She felt Sheldon slip out of her, and he pushed himself up from her with great difficulty. His arms were shaking. Amy looked up at him. She must have looked deliriously happy or something akin to it, since Sheldon smiled brightly when he saw her face.

He kissed her deeply, and pulled her with him as he turned on his back to lay down on the bed. Amy lay across his heaving chest, cradled in his arms. She had never felt this cherished, this safe before in her life.

"That was amazing," she whispered into his chest. Sheldon squeezed her closer to him. "Yes," he replied, and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said softly. Amy held him tighter, nuzzling his chest with her nose. "It's okay," she muttered, "you more than made up for it," she added with a laugh.

Sheldon exhaled loudly underneath him. "You vixen," he said, "you'll be the death of me."

Amy felt her face break out in a big grin. She felt incredibly proud of herself just now.

"Don't be smug now, Amy," Sheldon chastised. "I did all the work here." Amy pulled herself up and regarded his face from her position on his chest. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Oh really… Is that what you think?" she asked. Sheldon just hummed, closing his eyes in fatigue.

"Next time, you go on top and we'll see who's better at this," he challenged, raising an eyebrow at her.

_Next time._ She felt her body tingle with excitement already. She smirked at him.

"Oh, we'll certainly see about that, Doctor Cooper."

END


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sheldon woke up from something tickling his nose. As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that his face was pressed in Amy's neck. Her hair obscuring his vision as well as his nostrils. After pushing the hair from his face, he snuggled in closer to her.

He took a minute to think about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

He and Amy had engaged in coitus.

He didn't understand why it felt so monumental. They had done all kinds of sexual things in the last two months. Apparently some of those things were even to be labelled 'kinky'. But the actual sexual intercourse had been different. So different. Their bodies had fused together and the feeling of being joined like that had almost rendered him speechless.

He could see now what the fuss was all about.

He had taken a shower a couple of minutes after their sexcapades, leaving Amy to nap in his bed. His fear of germs and overall feeling of icky-ness didn't fully register until after his climax, for which he was grateful. He had done some thorough evaluating while he washed himself; what had happened in the events leading up to it, what he had felt during, and afterwards.

After his shower he had woken Amy up and ordered her to take a shower as well. He had regarded her as she walked out of his bedroom towards the bathroom, her skin flushed. Sheldon's gaze had moved over her buttocks. They had been slightly red still. _He still owed her four strikes, _he had thought smirking.

While she showered, Sheldon had stripped of the sheets of his bed and changed them rapidly. He recalled the way Amy had looked at him when she entered his bedroom, dressed in nothing but a towel. She had looked shy almost, but was also glowing like she had on prom night.

"Did you take your contraceptive pill today?" he had asked, needing to be sure that the glow was just 'after sex' and not 'with child'.

She had chuckled, and answered affirmative. He had then welcomed her in his bed – because that was the social norm, sleeping together after sleeping together – and pulled her in his arms again. Sleep had come quickly after that.

Amy stirred against him, seemingly waking up. Should he let her know he was awake? It was so blissfully quiet still. Leonard hadn't come home that evening, for which Sheldon was glad.

He felt her push her posterior against him firmly, stimulating his nether regions. She had done this trick before, he mused. He wondered what she would do next.

Pretending to be asleep, he breathed out softly against her neck. He was already half-hard, but that could easily be passed off as a morning erection.

Amy moved her butt against him in small rotations. He was unable to suppress a low moan.

"Amy," he muttered in her ear. "What are you doing?"

She turned around, facing him and pushed him on his back. "Nothing," she whispered, but her actions indicated otherwise. Sheldon groaned softly as she pressed kisses from his neck to his chest.

She moved lower still.

Sheldon felt his dick twitch in anticipation. _Was she going to..? _Oh, how he loved this woman. He had always known she was sexual, but had never known he would come to appreciate this so much. Burrowing his head further in his pillow, he exhaled deeply, waiting to feel the soft wetness of her lips on his throbbing member. Perhaps she would take him in her mouth again, trying again to see how far she would be able to take him, like she had last night…

But the feeling of her mouth on him never came.

Instead, she stopped her descend just inches from his dick, and then started to move up again. Sheldon groaned in frustration. He was not in the mood for games.

"Vixen," he hissed, and he felt Amy chuckle against his sternum in response.

_Maybe it was time for those spankings he still owed her. _

He grasped her arms and pulled her on top of him swiftly. "Hoo!" she exclaimed. Grabbing her leg, he moved it so she was effectively straddling him. Amy looked down at him, still smiling. She bent down to kiss him, and Sheldon humoured her. Thankfully, she kept her mouth closed against his. He hated the thought of morning breath to ruin the moment.

Her body was warm against his, and he could feel the heat of her centre against his lower belly. They kept kissing, closed mouthed but heated.

When Amy moved from his face and started to kiss his neck again, Sheldon moved his hand from her thigh and struck down hard and fast on her bottom once. Her hard intake of breath in his ear proved that she had not seen this coming. He caressed her ass, stroking softly. She squirmed on top of him.

"We were not done counting, were we?" he breathed in her ear. He lifted his hand from her, ready to strike again.

"N-no," she stuttered.

_Smack! _She gasped in his ear. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hard against him. "Thirteen?" she asked, hesitant. Sheldon palmed her ass with both hands now, grazing her, slowly moving her lower towards his aching erection.

He was slightly disappointed she had to ask. He had hoped she had noticed the similarities between the eleven spankings the first time, and the eleven spankings last night. But he couldn't blame her, he realised. She had been blinded with lust both times. And she still managed to guess the right answer now.

"Yes," he murmured in her ear, "good girl." He felt her shiver on top of him. She liked that. He had assumed as much before, but she was displaying all the right symptoms now. Her squirming body on top of his made him all the more excited as well.

He wanted her again.

He bucked his hips up, and slid his member against her. She was wet and hot against him. Amy gasped, and shot up slightly from his neck. She regarded him with wide eyes.

Sheldon pulled down her face and kissed her again. "You ready for me, Amy?" he muttered against her lips, as he held onto her hips and kept sliding his erect member through the wetness between her legs. She already felt _so good. _"Yes," she gasped, as he brushed against her clit.

Amy pushed herself upright and hovered above him. She swallowed nervously, but grabbed hold of his erection and positioned him at her opening. Sheldon gazed up at her, holding her gaze as she slowly lowered herself on top of him.

He groaned deeply as he was sheathed within her. He had to be careful not to blow his load prematurely. She was so warm and tight around him. Almost too tight. Amy had closed her eyes and was breathing sharply.

Sheldon quickly licked his thumb and moved it between her legs, making quick strokes against her clit. She mewled at his touch, and he felt her get wetter around him, easing him inside her.

"Sheldon," she moaned, panting. Slowly, she started to move against him.

"Amy," he chided, as he removed his hand from her, and grasped her hips instead. He smacked her bottom and he felt her squeeze around him in response. "You said you were ready," he grunted, trying to sound cross with her, but the effect was lost because of the pleasured sounds he made.

Amy was lifting herself up and down, her knees pressed against his sides. It felt exquisite. She looked down at him, blushing profusely, gasping as she went. "I thought I was," she whispered. And Sheldon couldn't really stay mad at her with the feeling coursing through him as she rode him.

He regarded her features as she bounced on top of him, her breasts moving with her downwards movements. He let go of her hips and grasped her breasts instead. Amy moaned and stilled her movements. Sheldon squeezed them with his hands and then squeezed her nipples with his thumb and index finger. She clenched around his member in response.

Sheldon moaned loudly. He would not last long if she kept that up.

"God, you feel amazing," he muttered, his hands on her hips again now, aiding her in her movements. He pulled her down hard and fast, while he pushed up simultaneously.

Amy moaned above him.

Sheldon looked at her, breathing deeply as well. She was flushed, her breasts moving up and down as he moved up inside of her. With him laying down like this, he couldn't optimally use all of his strength. He was suddenly overcome with a primal need to take her hard underneath him.

_Maybe I could turn the both of us over, so she would be underneath me like last night, _he thought.

He tried to think of the easiest way to do so; pull Amy closer to him, and then rolling them over probably. Or perhaps he could lift her off of him more easily, and then have her lie down first?

Thinking was hard with Amy still on top of him, he realised. "Sheldonnn," she moaned.

It was different to hear her moan his name. She had called him Doctor Cooper when he had touched her. He had liked that. What started out as a way to keep his distance from her while he got used to these new levels of intimacy, turned into something that highly aroused him. Should he ask her to call him Doctor Cooper? He was almost out of spankings to give her. Just one left. _Drat. _

Something clicked inside of him. He knew exactly what to do.

He pulled Amy down towards him and pressed his mouth against hers. She squirmed against him. He grasped her hips firmly and lifted her off him. Amy gasped softly at the loss of contact.

Sheldon quickly lifted one of her legs, and rolled out from underneath her. Amy fell face first onto the mattress, her hands breaking her fall slightly. Sheldon positioned himself behind her and swiftly pulled her hips towards him.

The head of his penis brushed against her opening. She was incredibly wet now. He felt something akin to pride inside of him. _He had done this to her. _

Now, he just had to see how quickly she would pick up on what he wanted.

He held her hips steady with one hand while the other grazed her wet folds softly. Amy gasped into the mattress. He easily pushed two fingers inside of her. "Hmmmm, you're so wet for me, Amy," he muttered.

"Yes," she gasped.

He slowly retracted his fingers, moving them across her swollen labia, but never exactly where she wanted him. "Yes, who?" he asked.

Amy stilled underneath him. _SMACK! _The final blow left a big red welt on her buttock. Amy gasped.

Sheldon squeezed her ass, his penis now poised at her entrance, waiting for her. She was trembling.

"Yes, Doctor Cooper," she whispered.

"Good girl," Sheldon praised her and pushed himself inside of her hard and fast. Amy yelped. He slid into her easily, but the _angle. _

_Good lord, she felt good like this. _

"FUCK!" he growled, letting her adjust to the intrusion. She was pulsing around his member, he could feel it. Pulling back out almost entirely, he paused and pushed back in.

Amy keened into the mattress. _Did she like this? _He couldn't see her face.

"Amy," he said urgently as he steadily pumped into her, "_fuck..._ do you like this?"

She squeezed around him in response, she was gasping for breath.

"Amy..." he muttered when she didn't respond, he had his hands on her buttocks, squeezing them as he pulled and pushed them away and towards him. He could see his penis disappear inside her, glistening with her juices.

"Yesss, Doctor Cooper," she sighed, moaning as he pumped into her faster. Harder.

She felt exquisite. He was going to orgasm soon. Was she close? He couldn't reach her clit like this, with her ass in front of him.

Amy was moaning continuously now, high pitched short sounds escaped her throat with each thrust inside her. "You close?" he grunted, unable to form a coherent sentence. Amy mewled into the mattress.

He needed to see her face. He bent forward slightly and grasped her hair roughly, pulling her head up. She turned a little, and Sheldon was able to look in her eyes. She looked magnificent. Her face flushed, her pupil dilated, her mouth parted, softly gasping.

"You gonna come on my dick, Amy?" he demanded.

Amy whimpered.

"Touch yourself," he ordered. Amy hesitated a bit, but then her right hand moved towards where their bodies were joined. She fumbled around, the continued thrusts of Sheldon making it difficult for her to create the desired friction.

Sheldon could tell when she started to come. Her inner walls contracted around him, squeezing him.

Amy moaned, gasping and squirming underneath him. "Yessss, that's it," he hissed.

"Fuck! _God, _AMY!"

Sheldon came hard. His mind was completely empty as he felt wave after wave of pleasure go through him. Amy was pulsing around his member, squeezing him inside her, hard. His semen shooting deep inside her.

He was still gasping for breath, the grip on her hip was bruising. He pulled out of her carefully, and Amy fell down on the mattress, completely spent. Sheldon fell down next to her.

Both of them were panting, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

He looked at her. Her hair was dishevelled, her cheeks rosy, her eyes shining. She looked radiant.

"Morning," Amy murmured, giving him a devious smile.

Sheldon chuckled. "Good morning," he whispered. He turned on his side and pulled her towards him, cradling her in his arms.

He could easily go back to sleep now, he realised. All the sex was wearing him out. He closed his eyes, drifting off a bit.

"Did you like me on top?" It was the uncertainty in her voice that awoke him quickly. He looked into her eyes, confused by her question.

"I did," he said, earnestly, "why do you ask?"

Amy blushed and looked away. "I don't know. You changed positions pretty quickly. I thought maybe you didn't like it."

Had he hurt her feelings somehow? Maybe it was time for Leonard to return, so he could talk to him about this.

Perhaps honesty was the best policy in this?

"Amy," he muttered, and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear instead of saying it straight to her face. He was still a little uncomfortable about this. "I was suddenly overcome with the primal need to take you under me, so that's exactly what I did."

Amy giggled. "Oh," she whispered.

"Did you like _that_?" Sheldon asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer to his question.

Amy nodded into his chest. Sheldon smirked. Of course she did, the little vixen.

It amazed him how compatible they were, in every aspect of their lives.

"Good," he muttered. "We still have a lot to go through, though."

Amy looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm given to understand that the Indians wrote a whole book on sexual positions. I'll get in touch with Koothrappalli to borrow his copy."

**A/N A short epilogue. For those who wanted Amy on top. **

**I love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
